Soba Ni Iru Kara
by Dada.maxi
Summary: Sakura é sequestrada,quando é encontrada,1 mês depois,toda machucada apresenta sinais graves de pós-trauma e os médicos são obrigados a interna-la esperando que com o tratamento ela supere seu trauma!5 anos depois Sasuke volta e resolve ajuda-la. * Atualizada no dia 13/09
1. Sequestrada

Título: **Soba Ni Iru kara **

**Autora: **Hadassa

**Classificação: **T - devido a insinuações, dramas, torturas e linguagem.

**Shipper: **Sasuke Sakura

**Género: **Drama e Romance.

**Aviso: **Se preparem para vários lenços de papeis e vários momentos super românticos e dramáticos!

**Resumo: **Sakura é sequestrada e torturada pelo inimigo, quando é encontrada, um mês depois, toda machucada, ela apresenta sinais graves de pós-trauma e os médicos são obrigados a interna-la esperando que com o tratamento ela supere seu trauma! 5 anos depois Sasuke volta a vila e ao ver como Sakura se encontra resolve tira-la da clínica esperando ajuda-la a se curar e provar que dessa vez ele sempre estará ao seu lado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**1 Cap. - Sequestrada**

**Sábado - 22:40 pm **

Sakura olhou para noite, pelo visto iria chover, teria que ir correndo até sua casa pois havia esquecido de trazer uma capa de chuva para o plantão da noite que teria que fazer no hospital.

Sakura contava agora com seus 16 anos, os cabelos rosas ainda curtos, gostava deles assim. Costumava a ser mais alta que os garotos de sua equipe no passado, mas estes já a haviam ultrapassado, não que fosse baixa…pelo contrário com 1,67 cm e 50 kg bem distribuídos em um corpo bem remodelado devido à anos de treinamento, ela era considerada bem alta em comparação com as outras meninas da sua idade.

Sasuke já havia partido da vila a exacto 4 anos e em todo esse tempo Sakura havia treinado bastante, sendo considerada uma das melhores pupilas de Tsunade, havia aqueles que diziam até que ela já havia superado a sua Shishou.

Mas Sakura sabia que estavam enganados, dentro daquela jovem forte e corajosa ainda havia a antiga Sakura, fraca e medrosa, quando os assuntos eram com ela mesma ou que envolviam Sasuke.

No meio do caminho para a sua casa passou pelo banco da vila, o mesmo em que Sasuke a havia depositado quando partiu da vila, as memórias daquele dia ainda estavam impressas em sua mente.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, ultimamente andava pensando muito no Uchiha.

De repente alguém a segurou por trás, tentou lutar mais estava muito cansada devido as horas de plantão, a última coisa que pensou antes de ser desmaiada era que queria que Sasuke estivesse ali, ele a protegeria e depois a chamaria de irritante.

**Um mês depois…**

Era notícia em toda vila, após um mês de procura haviam finalmente havia sido encontrada Haruno Sakura bastante debilitada e machucada em uma velha cabana escondia por uma falsa montanha, esta acorrentada nas mãos e pernas com uma corrente que lhe sugava todo o chacra a impedindo de fugir.

Tsunade estava radiante em ter achado sua pupila, finalmente poderia descansar melhor agora, foi correndo ao hospital assim que soube do ocorrido descobrir como essa estava. Neji, TenTen, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Gaara, Sai, Matsumuri, Kakashi e Rock já estavam lá aguardando notícias da kunoichi.

Ino chorava baixinho sendo consolada por Gaara e Kakashi, eles eram os únicos que havia visto Sakura, já que fora eles que acharam o cativeiro.

Após uma hora de espera o médico que estava cuidando de Sakura apareceu, mas sua cara não era das melhores.

**Tsunade: **Então como ela está?

**Médico: **Bom a hemorragia interna já foi cessada…

**Naruto: **Hemorragia? Como assim?

**Médico: **O sequestrador lhe deu diversos socos na base do estômago e como já estava muito debilitada ocorreu uma hemorragia interna… bom voltando: tivemos que fazer uma reconstrução do corpo da garota.

**Ino: **Reconstrução…quer dizer que…. Ela foi…

**Médico: **Sim ela foi violada a força, diversas vezes seguidas pelo que dá a entender pelas marcas no corpo.

Naruto e Ino foram rapidamente acudidos, e Hinata veio correndo lhes entregar um copo de água com açúcar e os demais estavam pálidos, tentando imaginar o que ela teria suportado em todo esse tempo.

**Médico: **Os hematomas no rosto e os roxos pelo corpo devem sumir depois de um tempo, ela perdeu bastante peso, o IMC dela é de 15 **(N/A Para quem não sabe IMC é Índice de Massa Corporal, e o nível mínimo segundo os médicos é de 18, então dá para ter uma ideia do quanto ela emagreceu) **mas com uma dieta equilibrada ele deve recuperar pouco a pouco o peso…ah Hokage, nós encontramos isso com a jovem, destinado a você.

Tsunade pegou bastante nervosa a carta e se pós a ler em voz alta:

" _Olá Tsunade,_

_Espero que não se importe de ter pego sua pupila emprestada por algum tempo?! _

_Não se preocupe eu a tratei inesquecivelmente RSRS. _

_Por que eu fiz isso? Simples, eu queria uma pequena diversão e quem seria melhor que a pupila de Tsunade. Sabe de uma coisa, ela luta como uma leoa!! KUKUKU"_

**Tsunade: **Imbecil!!!

**Naruto: **Me deixe partir em um missão de captura, eu não vou sossegar até achar o dobe que fez isso.

**Tsunade: **Lie • !!

**Naruto: **Nani •?

**Tsunade: **Você está muito alterado, além do mais nem sabemos quem fez isso a Sakura.

**Neji: **Talvez ela possa nos contar quem foi!

**Kakashi: **Tem razão Neji, Tsunade nos permita interroga-la!

**Tsunade: **Permissão concedida, mas primeiro terá que falar com o médico responsável, não sabemos se ela estar em condições de falar.

**Médico: **Na verdade ela está dormindo agora, voltem a amanhã no horário de visitas.

**Todos: **Hai •!!

**No dia seguinte…**

Sakura acordou um pouco confusa, era tão estranho, o teto estava tão branquinho, olhou em volta e percebeu que estava em um hospital. Resolveu erguer um pouco a cabeça e olhar para o lado de fora da janela…estava de volta a sua casa Konoha.

Tinha conseguido, havia deixado para trás as torturas físicas e psicológicas, mas assim que não poderia esquece-las, as feridas e as marcas estavam ali, mesmo curadas ou cicatrizando, as marcas delas não poderiam ser esquecidas. Sabia o que simbolizava cada roxo que havia em seu corpo.

Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por uma batida na porta.

**Naruto: **Vejo que já acordou…como está?

**Sakura: **Creio que bem melhor que estava antes.

**Naruto: **Eu trouxe alguns amigos que desejam vê-la.

Disse abrindo a porta, onde também se encontravam Neji, Kakashi, Ino e Rock Lee, além do médico responsável.

**Sakura: **Ohayou •!

**Todos: **Ohayou!

Nisso todos se aproximaram e se acomodaram no quarto.

**Médico: **Vocês tem 20 minutos, ela ainda está muito fraca e precisa descansar.

**Kakashi: **Certo! Sakura…eu sei que isso pode ser difícil para você mais precisamos que responda algumas perguntas.

**Sakura: **Nani?

**Neji: **Vamos directo ao ponto…queremos saber o que ocorreu com você todo esse tempo.

**Sakura: **Por que?

**Ino: **Sakura, quem fez isso com você ainda está solto.

**Sakura: **vocês não o pegaram?

**Lee: **Lie !

Ao ouvir isso Sakura começou a ficar muito nervosa e agitada e começou a dizer coisas sem sentido.

**Sakura: **Ele vai voltar…ele vai me pegar…eu não vou deixar…eu não vou voltar para lá, não vou!

**Naruto: **Sakura por favor se acalme, não vamos deixar ninguém lhe fazer mal.

**Kakashi: **Por favor nos diga: O que ele fez a você? Como ele era?

Mas Sakura não ouvia nenhuma dessas palavras e continuava a surta.

**Sakura: **Me deixem em paz, eu não quero lembrar…eu não quero! Ele vai voltar, ele vai vir atrás de mim…

Gritava Sakura tampando os ouvidos enquanto pesadas lágrimas desciam de seu rosto.

**Médico: **Saiam todos…rápido! Enfermeiras.

Nisso várias enfermeiras vieram correndo tentar segurar Sakura que se debatia enlouquecida para que o médico a aplicasse um calmante.

Naruto e Ino choravam pela amiga no canto, aquela não era a Sakura que eles haviam conhecido a alguns anos quando Sasuke foi embora e ela seguiu em frente…aquela era uma Sakura fragilizada e medrosa tal como uma criança que tem medo do escuro porque acha que o bicho papão virá pega-la.

Havia se tornado notícia em toda a vila: Haruno Sakura sofria de pós-trauma e teve que ser internada devido as alterações de humor, sendo que ora ela era calma e gentil e ora surtava e se debatia e por isso havia sido levada a uma clínica psiquiátrica para se tratar.

Enquanto o Bakemono •, como passaram a chamar o desconhecido, continuava a solta e o pior ninguém fazia ideia de quem ele era…mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: o que quer que seja que Sakura havia passado nas mãos daquele monstro a havia enlouquecido e agora a única coisa que podiam fazer pela jovem era pedir por um milagre.

**Continua…**

**N/A Mini - dicionário:**

**Lie - **Não

**Nani? - **O que? Como?

**Hai - **Sim

**Ohayou - **Olá

**Bakemono - **Coisa monstruosa

**OBS: ESSE PRIMEIRO CAP. VAI DE PRESENTE A MINHA AMIGA AQUI DO FF, QUE FAZ ANIVERSÁRIO HOJE!! BUJUS E AÍ ESTÁ O PRIMEIRO CAP. COMO PROMETIDO DE ANIVERSÁRIO!**

**Para quem não entendeu o título da história significa Estar Ao Seu Lado**. **Eu baseie em uma música do próprio anime para o título, por que a letra da música tem tudo haver com a história, mas para frente eu vou usa-la aqui. Bom gente eu resolvi apostar em escrever um drama em que vocês sentiram imensa vontade de chorar e vão se apaixonar ainda mais por esse casal super fofo e morrer de ódio e pena! Vou postar só o primeiro capítulo se vocês gostarem depois eu posto o resto. **

**A história vai ser pequena, + ou - 10 capítulos pois eu tenho que terminar de postar as minhas outras histórias. Eu sei que deveria estar terminando elas mas eu estava com essa idéia na cabeça e se eu não digita-se logo eu ia acabar perdendo a idéia e os capítulos já reformulados na minha mente. **


	2. E o tempo passa…

2 Cap. - E o tempo passa…

**E o tempo passou…**

**1 ano…**

**2 anos…**

**3 anos…**

**4 anos…**

**5 anos…**

E nada!

Sakura não se curava, quando achavam que ela estava recuperada, ela tinha outra crise e assim ia sucessivamente ao longo do tempo.

Naruto já havia se tornado Hokage, após Tsunade abrir mão do posto para viajar junto com Jiraya com que havia se casado, e logo Naruto também se casaria…sim, com Hinata.

Ele havia notado o seu amor pela jovem quando ela ficou do seu lado no começo da doença de Sakura e desde de então nunca mais se separam até que ele tomou coragem e a pediu em namoro e logo em noivado.

Sempre pela manhã ele vinha visitar Sakura, quando está estava calma e conversava com todos, esses eram os momentos que mais davam esperanças a todos que um dia ela conseguisse se curar totalmente sem ter outra crise.

Ino e Gaara haviam se casado e esta havia se mudado para Suna, mas uma vez por mês e no aniversário de Sakura ela vinha visitar a amiga e conversar.

Neji e TenTen após muito negarem haviam assumido que se amavam e começaram a namorar, mas isto não foi nenhuma surpresa visto que a muito eles começaram a dar sinais de que tinham algo um com outro.

Neji assim como Naruto visitava sempre que possível Sakura, a verdade era que ele antes era apaixonado pela garota. TenTen no começo do namoro ficou um pouco enciumada já que sabia do antigo amor deste por Sakura, mas Neji a tranquilizou dizendo que agora via Sakura apenas como uma amiga, uma amiga que precisava de ajuda e ela e Neji começaram a vir juntos visitar Sakura o que criou uma forte amizade entre as jovens, logo TenTen passou a visitar Sakura, mesmo sem Neji.

Mas a verdadeira surpresa foi sem dúvida Rock Lee e Hanabi, a irmã mais nova de Hinata…o maior espanto foi que eles começaram a namorar logo após TenTen e Neji, e ninguém tinha dúvida que ambos faziam isso apenas por ciúmes… já que Hanabi gostava de Neji e Lee de TenTen após descobrir que Sakura era parte do seu passado, mas a maior surpresa foi quando eles finalmente descobriram que realmente se amavam e hoje em dia era comum vê-los sempre juntos rindo e se beijando.

Sai havia se mudado para Suna, e fazia agora parte da guarda do Kazekage junto com Matsumuri sua namorada a exactos 3 anos e meio. Eles se conheceram ali mesmo, quando começaram a trabalhar juntos na guarda de Gaara e 1 ano depois estavam juntos e firmes.

As pessoas ainda pediam por um milagre por Sakura, e naquela noite um jovem traidor da Vila voltava trazendo junto consigo mesmo sem saber a esperança de que todos ali precisavam

Seu nome era Uchiha Sasuke.

**Há alguns quilómetros dali…**

**(N/A Música do capítulo OAR- Shattered)**

De certa forma, eu preciso de uma mudança

_In a way, I need a change_

Deste cenário cansativo

_From this burnout scene_

Um outro tempo, uma outra cidade

_Another time, another town_

Um outro tudo

_Another everything_

Mas isso sempre volta para você

_But it's always back to you_

Sasuke tinha conseguido, havia destruído os culpados pela chacina de sua família, primeiro Itachi e logo depois Madara e ali naquela forte e fria chuva o sangue de seu inimigo era lavado junto com parte de sua alma.

Mas mesmo assim não se sentia satisfeito, estava cansado… cansado da maldita vida que levava, daquele mesmo cenário cansativo. O que mais o incomodava era que sempre que pensava para onde desejava ir se lembrava de Konoha e…dela!

Cambaleando pela noite

_Stumble out, in the night_

De forte chuva

_From the pouring rain_

Feito o bloqueio, sentei e pensei

_Made the block, sat and thought_

Há mais que eu preciso

_There's more I need_

Isso sempre volta para você

_It's always back to you_

Sasuke caminhava perdido sem direção, logo seu time teria terminado com o resto da Akatsuki, achou um velho toco que servia como cadeira e se sentou pensando no que faria agora e de novo a imagem dela lhe veio a mente.

"Mas estou bem sem você - _But I'm good without ya_

Sim, estou bem sem você _- Yeah, I'm good without you"_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

Era o que sempre repetia a si mesmo, mas pouco a pouco deixava de acreditar em sua própria mentira. A mentira que havia criado para proteger seu coração…que tolo, sabia que uma simples mentira não a manteria longe de lá.

Quantas vezes posso me quebrar até eu ficar em pedaços?

_How many times can I break till I shatter?_

Além do limite, não consigo definir do que estou atrás

_Over the line can't define what I'm after_

Eu sempre faço o retorno com o carro

_I always turn the car around_

Dá um tempo, deixe-me fazer do meu próprio jeito

_Give me a break let me make my own pattern_

Tudo o que leva é algum tempo, mas estou em pedaços

_All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered_

Eu sempre faço o retorno com o carro

_I always turn the car around_

Quantas vezes mais precisava se quebrar até estar em pedaços? Afinal do que realmente estava a atrás…queria pela primeira vez na vida fazer de acordo com o que queria, do próprio jeito…cansado de seguir as ordens que seu irmão lhe deu quando ainda era criança.

Eu não tinha idéia de que a noite

_I had no idea that the night_

Poderia ser tão longa

_Would take so damn long_

Apaguei isso, na rua

_Took it out, on the street_

Enquanto a chuva ainda cai

_While the rain still falls_

Empurre-me de volta para você

_Push me back to you_

A noite parecia tão longa longe dela…tinha tentado apagar as memórias e as sensações que ela lhe produzia: seu sorriso, o seus olhos, o modo como o chamava, suas lágrimas…mas de alguma forma ela o puxava de volta.

"Mas estou bem sem você - _But I'm good without ya_

Sim, estou bem sem você _- Yeah, I'm good without you"_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Continuava a repetir a si mesmo…não podia! Não deveria! Isto era errado: Deseja-la…tê-la! Era algo que não estava no script de sua vida o qual ele próprio havia escrito.

Quantas vezes posso me quebrar até eu ficar em pedaços?

_How many times can I break till I shatter?_

Além do limite, não consigo definir do que estou atrás

_Over the line can't define what I'm after_

Eu sempre faço o retorno com o carro

_I always turn the car around_

Dá um tempo, deixe-me fazer do meu próprio jeito

_Give me a break let me make my own pattern_

Tudo o que leva é algum tempo, mas estou em pedaços

_All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered_

Eu sempre faço o retorno com o carro

_I always turn the car around_

Ele estava quebrado e a única que poderia conserta-lo e coloca-lo no caminho certo foi aquela que um dia abandonou com apenas um simples obrigado.

" Desista, desista, Baby - _Give it up, give it up, Baby_

Desista, desista, agora - _Give it up, give it up, now_

Agora - _Now"_

Sua consciência gritava para si mesmo, não podia continuar lutando…ele sabia onde queria estar, então para que continuar a negar?

Quantas vezes posso me quebrar até eu ficar em pedaços?

_How many times can I break till I shatter?_

Além do limite, não consigo definir do que estou atrás

_Over the line can't define what I'm after_

Eu sempre faço o retorno com o carro

_I always turn the car around_

Tudo que eu sinto é a realidade que estou fingindo

_All that I feel is the realness I'm faking_

Levando meu tempo, mas é tempo que eu desperdiço

_Taking my time but it's time that I'm wasting_

Sempre faço o retorno com o carro

_Always turn the car around_

Ele tinha criado uma falsa realidade, tentando destruir seus sentimentos, só queria saber de vingança e vingança pensando que isso o completaria, mas agora ali a sensação não era nada comparada ao que sentia quando estava junto daquele loiro irritante que havia aprendido a amar como irmão, do sensei pervertido que era como um pai…ou daquela garota, que com sua mania de se importar com ele que o trazia sentimentos que ele considerava irritante.

Quantas vezes posso me quebrar até eu ficar em pedaços?

_How many times can I break till I shatter?_

Além do limite, não consigo definir do que estou atrás

_Over the line can't define what I'm after_

Eu sempre faço o retorno com o carro

_I always turn the car around_

Não quero fazer o retorno com aquele carro

_Don't wanna turn that car around_

Tenho que fazer o retorno com aquilo

_I gotta turn this thing around_

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem notou seu novo time chegar e que Karin sorria para ele apaixonada, de repente se lembrou de um sorriso parecido, mas o de Karin não era nem tão de perto bonito como aquele que tinha cravado em sua memória de uma outra certa kunoichi de cabelos rosas.

**Karin: **Conseguimos! E agora Sasuke para onde você quer ir?

Sasuke não pensou duas vezes e começou a andar do caminho que por tantas vezes havia negado seguir e ainda de costas respondeu:

**Sasuke: **Pra casa!

**Continua…**

**N/A Gostaria de agradecer ao fato de terem aceitado essa minha nova fic e como vocês decidiram: Aí está o outro capítulo, espero que gostem.**

**Comentando sobre o capítulo:**

**Sasuke está voltando pessoal! Será ele capaz de salvar nossa heroína?!**

**E Sakura?! Será ela capaz de aceitar ajuda daquele que só a magoou.**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Konanuxa **- Muito obrigada! Bem vinda e fico feliz que tenha gostado da música.

**N'Murasaki** - Bem Vinda e obrigada por me alertar sobre qual era forma certa!

**xXxLinexXx- **Bem vinda! E sim a Sakura sofre de sindrome de pânico, agora torçamos para que Sasuke conseguia ajuda-la

**Tamara - **Bem vinda! A reação do Sasuke você só vai saber nos próximos capítulos! Então aguarde.

**Nine- **Bem Vinda! Realmente as histórias de dramas envolvendo a Sakura são lindas, por isso decidi escrever esta.

**seenhorita uchiha -** Bem Vinda! Fico feliz que goste da música, mas ela só vai aparecer mesmo lá pro final.

**Bujus e Até Mais…**


	3. Sakura! O que houve com você?

**3 Cap. - Sakura! O que houve com você?**

Sasuke estava bastante apreensivo ao entrar em sua antiga vila, não sabia como seria recebido. Assim que chegou pediu para ser levado a Hokage da vila, imaginando que Tsunade ainda estivesse no posto.

Ele teve uma enorme surpresa ao abrir a porta e ver atrás da mesa do Hokage • Naruto, então ele tinha conseguido?…ele dizia que um dia conseguiria e conseguiu.

Atrás daquela mesa Naruto parecia de longe com o antigo Naruto, estava mais sério e concentrado e as feições mais másculas a única coisa que o ajudou a reconhece-lo foi aquele mesmo sorriso que este sempre trazia no rosto quando viu Sasuke e os cabelos loiros arrepiados.

**Naruto: **Finalmente resolveu voltar Sasuke - teme ?

**Sasuke: **Hai, mas não me chame assim seu Baka •!

**Naruto: **Você deveria me chamar de Hokage.

**Sasuke: **Hum…

**Naruto: **Vejo que algumas coisas nunca mudam, mas bem sente-se!

Disse apontando para cadeira a sua frente.

**Sasuke: **Estou melhor em pé!

**Naruto: **Se você prefere assim! Bem Sasuke eu não mandarei prende-lo como deveria ser feito a um traidor, não só por ser meu amigo como já chegou a Konoha a notícia que você destruiu a Akatsuki, o que foi um grande favor a essa vila, mas sabe que não posso deixa-lo impune por seus crimes, certo?

**Sasuke: **Hai, diga logo aonde quer chegar!

**Naruto: **Você estará impedido de realizar missões pelo espaço de 1 ano e deve pagar por seus crimes em serviço comunitário a vila por pelo menos 2 anos! O mesmo para seus companheiros de time. Está de acordo?

**Sasuke: **Hai !

**Naruto: **Ótimo!

A conversa deles é interrompida pela secretária de Naruto no telefone.

**Naruto: **Moshi-moshi • ?

**Secretária: **Gomem • por interrompe-lo Hokage, mas sua noiva se encontra na linha 2!

Sasuke mesmo sem perceber acabou segurando o ar, será que era Sakura? Ela estaria noiva? Afinal se lembrava bem da forma que os dois agiram no covil de Orichimaru, naquele dia ele ficou morrendo de ciúmes da forma como ela se preocupava com Naruto e seu outro parceiro de time…Sei?! Não o nome era outro…Sal?! Não, não era esse também…Sai! Sim, esse era o nome dele.

**Naruto: **Daijobu ka • Hinata?

Hinata! Então Naruto havia finalmente notado a mais velha filha dos Hyuugas! Ele não soube definir o quanto aquilo a aliviou, mas algo ainda pairava sobre Sasuke: O que havia acontecido com Sakura? Ela estaria namorando? Casada? Noiva? Todas as alternativas eram aceitáveis, afinal Sakura tinha a mesma idade que ele agora: 21 anos, não se espantaria se soubesse que esta já tinha filhos.

**Hinata: **Daijoubu • ! Só liguei para avisar que a festa de noivado da Hanabi e do Lee é hoje a noite, não se esqueça…sayonara •!

**Naruto: **sayonara!

**Sasuke: **Hanabi e Lee?! O sobrancelhudo não vivia atrás de Sakura?!

**Naruto: **Realmente muita coisa aconteceu neste tempo que você esteve fora.

Nisso Naruto passou a narrar os últimos acontecimentos, evitando tocar no nome de Sakura, mas Sasuke era esperto e logo percebeu que tinha algo ali.

**Sasuke: **O que aconteceu com a Sakura?

**Naruto: **Eu sabia que você perceberia, fui inútil tentar adiar o assunto…bem acho melhor eu te mostrar.

Nisso Naruto pegou seu chapéu de Hokage e saiu da sala.

**Naruto: **Segure minhas ligações por pelo menos uma hora, se perguntarem estou ainda em reunião. Vou visitar Sakura.

**Secretária: **Claro senhor, ah pode me fazer um favor?

**Naruto: **Qual?

**Secretária: **Entregue estes bombons a Sakura por mim, o aniversário dela é na próxima semana e não sei se terei tempo de ir visita-la.

**Naruto: **Claro, creio que ela entenderá.

Sasuke observava a secretária de Naruto de alguma forma ela lhe era parecida.

**Secretária: **Acho que você não se lembra de mim, TenTen!

Disse estendendo a mão a Sasuke que levou um susto enquanto apertava a mão desta. TenTen usava um terninho simples preto com um tomara que caia verde e tinha os longos cabelos chocolates ondulados soltos, por isso ele não a reconheceu.

**Naruto: **Sayonara TenTen!

**TenTen: **Sayonara, ah não se esqueça que você tem alfaiate ás 15:30 da tarde de hoje para escolher o terno do casamento.

**Naruto: **Eu não me esquecerei.

Disse Naruto ainda de costa caminhando em direção a saída.

Naruto percebendo o espanto de Sasuke resolveu explicar.

**Naruto: **Ela passou a usar os cabelos soltos a pedido de Neji, acredite sua surpresa não foi maior em comparação com a nossa…agora vamos, o horário de visitas termina daqui 1 hora e ainda nem sabemos se ela estará em condição de recebe-lo.

Nisso Naruto entrou no hospital e Sasuke o acompanhou.

"_Claro, ela era médica da última vez que a vi, mas ainda não compreendo todo esse mistério em relação a Sakura"_

Enquanto ele andava algumas de suas antigas fãs o reconheciam e lançavam risinhos, gritos e sorrisos para Sasuke, algumas ainda desmaiaram.

" _Kuso •…eu pensei que após todo esse tempo esse maldito fã clube já tinha acabado"_

Mas o verdadeiro espanto de Sasuke foi mesmo ao entrar na área psiquiátrica do hospital.

**Sasuke: **O que realmente aconteceu?

Nisso Naruto passou a narrar os acontecimentos que tinham se sucedido com Sakura, o que deixou Sasuke mais com muita e muita raiva mesmo.

**Sasuke: **Dare • ?

**Naruto: **Não sabemos, é muito complicado conseguir alguma informação de Sakura, na maioria das vezes ela surta quando a perguntamos algo…mas as pessoas da vila, passaram o chamar de Bakemono.

**Sasuke: **Bakemono…

**Naruto: **Hai! Mas venha, acho que ela irá gostar de vê-lo.

**Sasuke: **Ela ainda conversa?

**Naruto: **As faculdades mentais dela ainda está normal!

**Sasuke: **Mas se estão normais, se ela não é louca, por que está aqui?

**Naruto: **Ela sofre de uma síndrome de pânico ocasionada após a trauma, isto faz com que ás vezes ela surte, tendo mudanças repentinas de humor e comece a chorar sem motivo… ou gritar dizendo que ele virá pega-la…está com certeza é a pior crise que ela tem, eu já observei e admito que não suportaria vê-la novamente.

Disse Naruto se lembrando do acontecimento, este balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos para continuar a explicação enquanto caminhava em direção ao consultório do médico responsável por Sakura.

**Naruto: **Mas ultimamente ela vem apresentando grandes melhoras, as crises acontecem em espaços maiores de tempo e não como antigamente que era todos os dias, hoje ela chega a ter em torno de 2 ou 3 semanas sem nenhuma crise, mas nunca passou disso.

Nisso Naruto abriu a porta do consultório.

**Médico: **Ohayou Hokage!

**Naruto: **Ela pode nós receber?

**Médico: **Hai, permita-me acompanha-los até onde ela se encontra.

Disse o médico já se retirando do aposento.

**Médico: **Temos ótimas notícias para dar…ela não sofre de nenhuma crise a 3 semanas e meia, apenas duas, mas ambas controladas, acreditamos que finalmente possamos realizar aquela tentativa de experimento, mas creio que será melhor marca uma reunião com os amigos e familiares da paciente.

**Naruto: **Claro, verei o que posso fazer e creio que até a próxima semana já teremos realizado a reunião.

**Médico: **Claro…ali está ela, deixe-me vê se ela concorda em recebe-los.

Sasuke que até então prestava atenção na conversa ergueu os olhos para observa-la.

Há uma certa distância deles estava Sakura, os cabelos rosas longos presos em uma grande trança até um pouco abaixo das costas, ela se encontrava sentada em baixo do velho Salgueiro, em um banco desenhando.

" _Sakura! O que houve com você?"_

Foi este o pensamento que cruzou a mente de Sasuke quando ela ergueu os olhos, tão frios e sem vidas apesar do sorriso que ela trazia no rosto, parte daquele brilho de outrora havia ido embora. Ela parecia tão frágil como uma criança ou como uma boneca de porcelana que a um simples toque quebraria e a necessidade de protege-la, como sempre fazia antigamente, era enorme.

O médico fez sinal de que podiam se aproximar e assim foi feito, mas Naruto se aproximou mais de Sakura, enquanto Sasuke ficou ainda um pouco distante dos dois.

**Sakura: **Olá Naruto, Daijobu ka?

**Naruto: **Daijoubu! TenTen disse que não poderá vir visita-la no dia do seu aniversário, mas pediu para te entregar isto.

Disse mostrando a caixa de chocolate para Sakura, que tirou das mãos dele e abriu.

**Sakura: **Legal…sonho de valsa, meus favoritos!

**Naruto: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado, TenTen gostará de saber!

**Sakura: **Hai!!

**Naruto: **O que você está desenhando?

**Sakura: **O céu a noite!

Disse Sakura mostrando um belo desenho de um céu, mas a pintura parecia tão triste…tal como a pintora.

**Naruto: **Ficou lindo!

**Sakura: **Arigatou.

**Naruto: **Um amigo nosso veio comigo, não sei se você lembra dele.

**Sakura: **Você sabe que eu sempre tive boa memória.

"_Pois ás vezes eu gostaria que fosse ao contrário, quem sabe assim hoje você já teria esquecido" _Pensou Naruto.

**Sakura: **Mas quem veio com você?

Nisso Sasuke se aproxima de Sakura.

**Sakura: **Kimi • ?

**Continua…**

**N/A **

**Mini - dicionário:**

**Hokage - **Líder da folha (Hoka - Folha Kage - Líder)

**Baka - **Burro

**Moshi-moshi - **Alô (Ao telefone)

**Gomem - **Desculpa

**Daijobu ka ?- **Você está bem?

**Daijoubu - **Está tudo bem, ou Eu estou bem.

**Sayonara - **Adeus!

**Kuso **- M…da, Droga!

**Dare?** - Quem?

**Kimi? - **Você?

**Fico feliz com a atenção que vocês estão dando a fic! Muito obrigado pelas reviews!**

**É pessoal o Sasuke apareceu na vila e como podemos perceber ele está com muita raiva mesmo do tal Bakemono. **

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**xXxLinexXx – Realmente o Sasuke está bem louco com toda essa história! Torçamos juntas para um final feliz**

**aneishon-chan – O Sasuke tem sim uma pequena parcela de culpa, mas vou te deixar curiosa no que! Ah...por favor não pense que o Sasuke é o Bakemono!**

**seenhorita uchiha – Bom se a Sakura vai aceitar a ajuda ou não do Sasuke você só vai saber no próximo cap.! Então aguarde mais um pouco!**

**Susan – Eu to bem estou aqui ansiosa, aguardando a chance de escrever o que o Sasuke fará com o tal Bakemono! E devo dizer que estou com umas idéias bem malvadas... RSRS mas se tiver mais alguma por favor pode me enviar!**

**Sakura-Cham18 – Aí está mais um cap. Espero que goste**

**Bujus**


	4. Deixe me ajuda la!

**4 Cap. - Deixe-me ajuda-la!**

Sasuke pensou que naquele instante ela brigaria com ele ou o expulsasse dali, mas não Sakura lhe abriu um enorme sorriso, o que o aliviou bastante, mas mesmo assim ele notou que não era o mesmo de antes, aquele que tinha gravado na sua memória: feliz e apaixonado. Este era não menos feliz, mas ainda se notava que não era tão sincero como antes como se ela tentasse esconder a tristeza atrás dele, quem não a conhece certamente nem perceberia, mas este não era o caso de Sasuke.

**Sakura: **Fico realmente feliz que tenha voltado.

**Sasuke: **Eu também!

**Sakura: **Espero que seja para sempre dessa vez, até porque eu já não posso ir mais atrás de você e o Naruto aqui anda muito cansado e ocupado para ter que arrastar você de volta para cá!

**Naruto: **Ei Sakura eu consigo trazer esse teme de volta usando apenas meu dedo mindinho! Eu sou forte como um touro.

**Sakura: **Mas não se alimenta e nem se cuida como um! A cada dia que eu te vejo suas olheiras estão maiores e está cada vez mais magro.

**Naruto: **HUM…

**Sakura: **E não me olhe com essa cara emburrada! Se eu fosse sua mãe eu te colocava sentado em frente a um prato de comida e só te deixava sair depois de comer tudo!

**Naruto: **Você parece até a Hinata falando.

**Sakura: **Aposto que se não fosse por ela você nem comeria ou dormiria, ficaria o dia inteiro trancado no escritório.

Naruto colocou a mão atrás da cabeça e deu um sorriso sem graça.

**Naruto: **Mas eu ainda como bastante ramén.

**Sakura: **Ramén só não é comida, precisa se alimentar de vegetais, peixes, legumes.

Nisso Naruto confere o relógio e dá um grito de espanto.

**Naruto: **Bom Sakura, eu adoraria continuar a conversar mas eu tenho…

**Sakura: **Já sei: alguma reunião importante! Pode ir.

**Naruto: **Antes que eu me esqueça, Ino ligou, ela disse que vem te ver na próxima semana. Sayonara

**Sakura: **Sayonara.

**Naruto: **Vou deixar o teme aqui com você, concerteza tem muito para conversarem.

Nisso ele vai embora deixando um Sasuke sem saber o que fazer para trás, até que Sakura percebe a situação dele e o convida para sentar junto dela.

**Sakura: **Você conseguiu?

**Sasuke: **Nani?

**Sakura: **Completar sua vingança?

**Sasuke: **Hai.

**Sakura: **Então como que é… Sabe a sensação?

**Sasuke: **Eu achei que me faria sentir melhor, mas…

**Sakura: **Você ainda se sente incompleto!

Completou Sakura, o que causa espanto em Sasuke, por ela ter trazido exactamente o que ele queria dizer. Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz de Sakura.

**Sakura: **Posso te contar uma história?

**Sasuke: **Hai.

**Sakura: **Ela se chama: Vingança com o coelho.

**Sasuke: **Nani?

**Sakura: **Era uma vez uma menina chamada Amaya, que gostava de um menino. O nome dele era Aio, ele era seu primo, sempre que ia visita-lo ela não se desgrudava dele. Acho que ele percebeu o motivo porque começou agir estranho com ela, despreza-la. Até que um dia ele riu da menina, disse que era tola por gostar dele e um monte de coisas. Ele tinha um coelhinho, Pimpão, que ele mantinha numa gaiola, o bichinho era mais do que sagrado para ele mas ela ficou com tanta raiva que abri a gaiola do coelho para ele fugir. Grande coisa, tudo que conseguiu foi encrenca: o coelho acabou sendo pego pelo cachorro do vizinho e foi morto. O seu primo passou a detesta-la, levou uma bronca da mãe e ainda ficou de castigo, além do peso na consciência de ser culpada pela morte do bichano, quando tudo que ela deveria ter feito era virar as costas para o primo, deixar ele para lá e esquecer. Isso seria vingança bem pior. Entende o que digo?

**Sasuke: **Nani?

**Sakura: **Que com quanto mais mal se paga, muito mais mal você recebe. É a lei da vida.

**Sasuke: **É uma bela história, com uma bela lição de moral.

**Sakura: **É eu sei…apesar de que se eu fosse a menina eu teria feito bem pior.

**Sasuke: **Nani?

**Sakura: **Eu daria um belo soco na cara do imbecil a ponto dele nunca mais poder dar um sorriso porque não teria mais os dentes.

Sasuke levou um susto com a frase de Sakura, ela parecia tão…vingativa.

**Sasuke: **Pensei que fosse contra a vingança.

**Sakura: **E sou, mas as vezes devemos liberar um pouco da nossa raiva. E para isso não a nada melhor que uma vingança.

Disse para depois sacudir a cabeça.

**Sakura: **Eu não acredito que disse isso, foi tão…

**Sasuke: **Eu?!

**Sakura: **Hai, Kimi. É eu sei, mas os acontecimentos moldam as pessoas, do mesmo modo que o passado te moldou, a mim mudou minha forma de ver algumas coisas.

**Sasuke: **Como o que?

**Sakura: **Eu percebi o quanto a vida pode ser frágil, que até os mais fortes um dia caem e se esses não tiverem em quem se apoiar eles se afogam em sua dor, até tudo o que resta deles é uma mentira, apenas os restos que eles conseguiram juntar. Eu queria pode voltar a ser eu.

**Sasuke: **Deixe-me ajuda-la.

**Sakura: **Você não pode me ajudar Sasuke…acho que ninguém pode.

**Sasuke: **Deixe-me pelo menos tentar.

**Sakura: **OK! Com duas condições?

**Sasuke: **Nani?!

**Sakura: Primeira: **não se desespere se você não conseguir!** Segunda: **Por favor não se apaixone por mim.

Diz Sakura super séria, Sasuke não sabia o por que daquele pedido mas resolveu concordar.

**Sasuke: **Por mim tudo bem! Amigos?!

Disse estendo a mão a Sakura que aceita sorrindo.

**Sakura: **Amigos!

**Continua****…**

**N/A Desculpe a demora pessoal, mas eu precisava adiantar uma outra fic minha por isso tive que parar um pouco a postagem dessa.**

**Comentando sobre o cap.:**

**É pessoal, Sakura aceitou a ajuda de Sasuke, mas sera ele capaz de relamente ajuda-la? E de cumprir o trato? Sera que ele consegue?! RSSR**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Fiquei muito felizes com as reviews, mas hoje não vou responder uma por uma!**

**Mas meus agradecimentos a:**

**Sakura-Cham18**

**Konanuxa**

**xXxLinexXx**

**seenhorita uchiha**

**N'Murasaki**

**alana**

**Bujus e Ja Nee pessoal!!**


	5. Pensamentos

**5 – Pensamentos**

**Sasuke P. O.V**

**(Música do cap. FORGIVEN – WITHIN TEMPTATION)**

Depois da conversa com Sakura, Sasuke foi para o bairro de clã, boas partes das casas estavam intactas e haviam resistido ao tempo, teria um grande trabalho para devolver ao antigo bairro a gloria e o glamour de antes, mas não desistiria.

Doía saber que não pode salva-la ainda no começo de tudo e agora talvez fosse tarde demais... Afastou tais pensamentos de sua mente, sabia que deveria tentar novamente e quem sabe Sakura a perdoa-se.

Sentia falta do som da sua voz, mas todo aquele silêncio em que ela se envolvia lhe tirava totalmente o fôlego. O tempo havia passado por Sakura e infelizmente ele havia destruído junto.

**Couldn't save you from the start**

Não pude te salvar do começo**  
Love you so it hurts my soul**

Amo-te e isso feriu minha alma**  
Can you forgive me for trying again**

Pode me perdoar por tentar de novo?**  
Your silence makes me hold my breath**  
Seu silêncio me fez prender o fôlego**  
Time has passed you by**

O tempo passou por você

Por muito tempo havia procurado protegê-la do mundo,afastando-a de si, isso havia lhe custado parte de sua alma, mas acreditava que deveria deixar Sakura livre para ser feliz e não presa há alguém como ele, que na época não tinha como oferecer a ela o seu coração da mesma forma pura e ingênua que ela oferecia o dela.

Mas a se ver livre de Sasuke, Sakura também havia conhecido o mundo e não pode protegê-la disso, agora tudo que havia restado em Sakura era um falso sorriso, seu coração puro e um silêncio profundo.

**Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world**

Oh, por muito tempo eu tentei te proteger do mundo**  
Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own**

Oh, você não pode encarar a liberdade em si mesmo**  
Here I am left in silence**  
Aqui estou eu deixada no silêncio

Sabia que também precisava recomeçar o seu clã, pena que a única com quem se imaginava fazendo isso havia desistido dessa vida, havia desistido de lutar, havia desistido dele.

"_Por que desistiu de nós Sakura?"_ Se perguntava mentalmente enquanto caminhava.

Mas de alguma forma ele sabia que ela ainda o amava, lá no fundo ela já o havia perdoado.

**You gave up the fight**

Você desistiu da luta**  
You left me behind**

Você me deixou pra trás**  
All that's done's forgiven**

Tudo isso permanece perdoado

**You'll always be mine**

Você sempre será meu**  
I know deep inside**

Eu sei bem do fundo**  
All that's done's forgiven**  
Tudo isso permanece perdoado

Ele podia ver as nuvens passando sobre si, podia ver o sol mas este era incapaz de aquecer seu rosto pois seu coração ainda estava ali, frio e morto por dentro apesar de ainda bater.

Sua razão dizia que devia esquecer Sakura, que no fim desde do começo aquilo tudo estava destinado a dar errado, mas não podia aceitar esse fato.

Sakura ainda o amava, disse a si mesmo, ela só estava procurando uma boa saída para expulsar seus demônios interiores e deveria acreditar que Sasuke a atrapalharia.

**I watched the clouds drifting away**

Eu assisti as nuvens partindo**  
Still the sun can't warm my face**

O sol ainda não pode aquecer meu rosto**  
I know it was destined to go wrong**

Eu sei que isso foi destinado para dar errado**  
You were looking for the great escape**

Você estava procurando por uma boa saída**  
To chase your demons away**  
Pra expulsar seus demônios  
**Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world**  
Oh, por muito tempo eu tentei te proteger do mundo**  
Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own**

Oh, você não pode encarar a liberdade em si mesmo**  
**

Suspirou pesado ao ver Karin e seus outros companheiros de time o aguardando na porta de entrada do seu clã.

**Karin:** Como foi lá?

**Sasuke:** Podemos ficar na vila, com a condição de ficar um ano impedido de realizar missões e dois anos de serviço comunitário.

**Juugo:** Para todos?

**Sasuke:** Hai!

Nisso Sasuke distribui a cada um uma casa da vila de seu clã, tomou o cuidado de colocar Karin o mais longe possível de si e da casa grande que era onde ficaria.

**And here I am left in silence**

E aqui estou eu deixada no silêncio**  
You gave up the fight**

Você desistiu da luta**  
You left me behind**

Você me deixou pra trás**  
All that's done's forgiven**

Tudo isso permanece perdoado**  
You'll always be mine**

Você sempre será meu**  
I know deep inside**  
Eu sei bem do fundo**  
All that's done's forgiven**

Tudo isso permanece perdoado

**Fim do POV de Sasuke – Início do POV de Sakura**

"_Por que ele voltou? Depois de todo esse tempo?" _Pensava Sakura perdida em seus pensamentos.

Havia se sentindo tão perdida desde dia que ele se foi e várias vezes havia se perguntado, porque não ela em vez dele? Ela saberia suportar a dor dele? Não sabia, mas gostaria de ter podido tomá-la para si.

Por que o destino a havia iludido fazendo crer no amor dele? Estava tudo tão errado.

Mas no fundo ela sabia, que era só uma questão de tempo até tudo estar perdoado e no fim ele sempre seria seu... Estava tudo tão confuso.

**I've been so lost since you've gone**

Eu estou tão perdida desde que você se foi**  
Why not me before you?**

Por que não eu antes de você?**  
Why did fate deceive me?**

Por que o destino me iludiu?**  
Everything turned out so wrong**

Tudo ficou tão errado**  
Why did you leave me in silence?**

Por que você me deixou no silêncio?**  
You gave up the fight**

Você desistiu da luta**  
You left me behind**

Você me deixou pra trás**  
All that's done's forgiven**

Tudo isso permanece perdoado**  
You'll always be mine**  
Você sempre será meu**  
I know deep inside**

Eu sei bem do fundo**  
All that's done's forgiven**  
Tudo isso permanece perdoado

**Continua...**

**N/A Desculpa pela demora pessoal, a verdade é que eu estava meio sem idéia sobre o que escrever nesse capítulo e precisava adiantar minhas outras fics. Mil perdões pela demora e pelo capítulo pequeno, mas como eu disse aí em cima estava sem idéias.**

**Comentando sobre o capítulo:**

**É pessoal, Sasuke não está disposto a abrir mão de Sakura e esta continua totalmente confusa em relação ao que sentir! Torçamos juntos para que Sasuke a ajude notar que realmente a ama.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

•**Sakura-Cham18****- Realmente sinto muito pela demora, mas eu ando tendo que me dividir em 4 ultimamente. Prometo tentar ser mais rápido com a fic.**

• **Susan – Você não é a única a desejar isso! Torçamos juntas.**

•**seenhorita uchiha**** – Fico feliz que tenha gostado das partes engraçadas do último capítulo. Realmente TenTen de cabelo solto deve ser algo bem interessante. Palmas para o Neji por ter conseguido isso CLAP CLAP**

•**Aniinha Uchiha – Então continue firme em sua esperança! Quem sabe você tem razão**

•**Wasabi-Chan 8D**** – Bem vinda! Realmente a Sakura mudou bastante, mas nosso herói está longe de desistir.**

**Bujus e Já Nee**


	6. Reunião

**6 – Reunião**

Sasuke tinha terminado de organizar os móveis no lugar e agora varria a casa enquanto ao mesmo tempo tirava poeira dos moveis já que estes não eram limpos há anos quando Naruto apareceu.

TOC TOC **(N/A Onomatopéia ridícula de porta)**

**Sasuke – abrindo a porta: **Ah é você! O que quer seu dobe?

**Naruto:** Isso por acaso são modos de receber um velho amigo!

**Sasuke:** Hum... Diga logo o que quer?

**Naruto:** Haverá uma reunião amanhã na antiga casa da Sakura, pensei que gostaria de ir!

**Sasuke:** E porque isso me interessaria?

**Naruto:** Talvez porque nesta reunião iremos decidir o futuro de Sakura.

Sasuke respirou fundo e se segurou para não socar o homem a sua frente.

Naruto tinha atingido seu ponto fraco, mesmo sem saber, Sasuke jamais poderia negar nada que lhe pedissem em favor de Sakura.

**Sasuke:** Você me convenceu! Eu vou.

**Naruto:** Como você não sabe onde é a casa de Sakura aqui está o endereço, será as 18h00min horas não se atrase.

**Sasuke:** Eu não irei. Falando em horas: que horas são?

**Naruto:** Sei, eu conheço uma que começa com Pai Nosso que está nos céus...

**Sasuke – com olhar mortal:** ARGHHH Naruto sem gracinhas.

**Naruto:** É hilário ver essa sua cara Sasuke, to certo! Mas respondendo a sua pergunta são 15 para 17h00min horas.... Kuso...

**Sasuke:** Nani?

**Naruto: **Eu vou acabar chegando atrasado para o jantar de noivado de Lee com Hanabi. Como se já não bastasse ter que ouvi-lo falar o tempo inteiro sobre "fogo da juventude". Sayonara Sasuke.

Disse Naruto correndo para não se atrasar não notando o meio sorriso de Sasuke antes de fechar a porta. Era tão bom está em casa, pensou Sasuke.

**No outro dia...**

Sasuke passou os olhos pela casa pequena mais aconchegante de Sakura. A casa de Sakura tinha dois andares.

No de baixo ficava a sala de tons pastel e branco, a cozinha preta e branca e um banheiro de tons de verde.

No andar de cima ficava um longo corredor e duas portas, uma dando para uma suíte de tons rosa e azuis e uma sacada e um banheiro branco, a outra porta dava para uma sala de estudos e onde Sakura guardava suas armas.

A casa permanecia intacta, ainda guardando dentro de si o perfume de Sakura e sua essência. Sasuke podia imaginar Sakura andando por entre os móveis, cozinhando na cozinha, os papéis espalhados na sala de estudos faziam Sasuke imaginar Sakura entre aqueles papéis com aquela expressão concentrada que ela fazia sempre que estava pensando.

Era estranho percebe que a casa guardava dentro de si a essência da antiga Sakura antes do seqüestro.

"_É como se a casa conservasse a Sakura viva, enquanto a Sakura mesmo se encontra morta"_ Pensou Sasuke consigo mesmo e uma expressão amargurada em seu rosto.

Logo as pessoas começaram a chegar: Naruto abraçado a Hinata junto ao médico, Tenten de mãos dadas a um fechado Neji, Hanabi e Lee aos beijos, Tsunade e uma garrafa de Sake, Kurenai junto de Kakashi, Ino chegou brigando com Gaara, Temari apareceu logo depois com um Shikamaru reclamando que tudo isso era muito problemático.

**Naruto:** Olá Sasuke-Teme

**Sasuke:** Olá Baka.

**Médico:** Estão todos aqui?

**Naruto:** Hai.

**Sasuke:** Espere... E os pais de Sakura? Eles não deveriam estar aqui?

De repente se forma um silêncio sepulcral no ambiente até que Ino que está grávida se rompe em lágrimas.

**Sasuke:** O que houve?

**Naruto:** Bem... Sasuke é... É que...

**Sasuke:** Desembucha Naruto.

**Naruto:** Os pais de Sakura estão mortos.

**Sasuke:** Quando...? Como...?

**Ino:** Foi a dois anos, em uma invasão da Akatsuki.

**Hinata:** Sakura nunca superou realmente as mortes dos pais.

**Médico:** Sim, me lembro bem dessa época, ela teve uma recaída péssima.

**Naruto:** Foi terrível.

**Neji:** Verdade. Ela estava prestes a sair e quando soube da notícia...

Neji de repente fica mudo e não consegue terminar a frase. Tenten percebendo o nervosismo do noivo termina por ele.

**Tenten:** ...Teve uma recaída e de repente voltou a apresentar todos os sinais da doença novamente.

**Ino:** Foi péssimo, ela parecia um cãozinho machucado que não permite que ninguém se aproxime.

Diz Ino se lembrando bem daqueles acontecimentos e sendo amparada por Gaara.

**Sasuke:** Gomem... Eu não sabia.

**Hinata:** Tudo bem Sasuke.

**Gaara:** Você não estava aqui... Não tinha como saber.

Sasuke sentiu como seu coração ruísse ao ouvir aquela frase que ficou martelando em sua mente.

"_Você não estava aqui... você não estava aqui"_

**Médico:** Bom... Acho melhor começarmos não.

**Naruto:** Hai... Pode falar doutor.

**Médico:** Todos aqui presente sabe que o caso de Sakura é uma síndrome de pânico causada após um seqüestro. Normalmente nesse tipo de caso a síndrome não dura muito tempo, é normal a pessoa levar junto a si alguns medos, mas ser capaz de viver sua vida normalmente. Até porque a síndrome só foi causada por um estado de choque, por exemplo: uma pessoa que sofre um terrível acidente de carro e normal desenvolver medo de dirigir novamente, mas isto não a impedem de viver normalmente. Só que no caso de Sakura, ela continua mantendo-se em estado choque. Mas a questão é que a paciente pode sim viver uma vida normal, pois acredito que todos notaram que ela conversa e age naturalmente e tem suas faculdades mentais em perfeito estado. Vou direto ao ponto: Sakura está curada, só que ela não confia em si mesmo e em sua recuperação. É como se ela tivesse se auto aprisionado no seu inconsciente em torno da doença, como se usasse isso como camuflagem. Então me reuni a alguns outros especialistas e concordamos com o fato de que Sakura precisa entender que não há o que temer, pois ela está segura e apesar dos problemas existentes fora do murro do hospital ela pode conviver com seus medos. Por isso resolvi testar uma forma diferente de fazer Sakura encarar isso.

**Naruto:** Qual?

**Médico:** Trazer Sakura para o mundo real. Tira-la de dentro do hospital.

**Lee:** Pode ser uma boa idéia, não haveria porque não tentar.

**Hinata:** Concordo com o Lee.

**Naruto:** Mas se levarmos essa opção a sério qual seria o dever que teríamos que tomar?

**Médico:** Ela precisa ficar perto de alguém que ela tenha laços e tenha bastante tempo disponível para observá-la e ensiná-la a viver do lado de fora dos murros.

**Ino:** Eu poderia ficar com Sakura.

**Gaara:** Eu sei que você deseja ajudá-la, mas Ino com sua gravidez e o seu dever como esposa de um Kage você mal teria tempo para Sakura, ainda mais agora que falta menos de dois meses para o nascimento do bebê.

**Naruto:** Eu e Hinata poderíamos cuidar de Sakura, mas o meu dever como Hokage me tira boa parte do tempo e Hinata ainda muito envolvida com os preparativos para o casamento e com seu dever de líder do clã, por isso infelizmente seria impossível ficar com Sakura.

Sasuke que estava quieto no seu canto resolveu pronunciar-se.

**Sasuke:** Eu fico com Sakura!

**Todos – se virando para Sasuke:** NANI o.O?!

**Sasuke:** Sejamos sensatos, todos vocês estão bastante ocupados com seus empregos, deveres e outros compromissos e apesar de quererem ajudar nenhum de vocês estão com tempo para isso. Eu ao contrário, tenho bastante tempo, as tarefas que Naruto me incubiu como castigo pela minha traição tiram pouco tempo do meu dia, me dando todo o tempo possível para ajudar e observar Sakura, além de que eu e Sakura temos laços entre si, apesar de antigos eles ainda existem. Então eu fico com Sakura. Algum de vocês se opõem?

Sasuke achou que todos se oporiam e não pode deixar de suspirar de alivio e surpresa ao ver que ninguém tinha nada contra. Até porque depois daquele discurso todos poderam notar o quanto Sasuke tinha razão e o quanto desejava ajudar Sakura.

Era evidente que ele a amava assim como apesar de toda a negação de Sakura no fundo ela ainda o amava, só torciam para que o amor de ambos fosse capaz de salvar não só Sakura, como Sasuke também

**Médico:** Sendo assim, acho que dentro de uma semana você pode levar Sakura com você.

**Sasuke:** Hai.

**Continua...**

**N/A Desculpe a demora pessoal, mas é que eu estava viajando e quando voltei precisava adiantar minhas outras fics. Não me matem se não vocês não vão saber o que vai acontecer daqui paraa frente.**

**Comentando sobre o capítulo:**

**Acho que não tenho quase nada para acrescentar, o capítulo de hoje fala por si só.**

**Sasuke conseguiu convencer a todos que poderia ajudar Sakura! Mas e ele? Será que ele poderá ser ajudado também? E Sakura? Ela perderá o seu medo e confiará de novo em si mesma? Não perca o próximo capítulo desse drama emocionante (N/A Por nada não, mas isso não pareceu coisa de novela? RSRS)**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

•**Aniinha Uchiha – Bom Soba Ni Iru Kara significa Estar Ao Seu Lado, que sem dúvida é um dos maiores desejos de Sasuke em relação à Sakura.**

•**xXxLinexXx – Muito água ainda vai cair por essa cachoeira e provavelmente muitos lágrimas também. Agora se o Sasuke vai ficar com a Sakura, bem isso depende do rumo que minhas idéias me levarem, mas não se desespere, eu sou uma grande torcedora desse casal e talvez quem saiba eu ache uma solução para os pombinhos. OBS: Isso não é nem um sim nem um não, é um talvez.**

• **'Seenhorita Uchiha****- Então não perca os próximos capítulos e continue torcendo, pode ter certeza que estou na torcida com você.**

•**Cherry-chan – Verdade que você sempre sonhou em ler uma fic minha?! Eu tenho a impressão de que conheço seu nome de algum lugar, só não me lembro de onde: eu li alguma fic sua? Ou vc faz parte da minha comunidade? Não sei ao certo, me ajude a lembrar, por favor.**

**Bujus e Já nee**


	7. Por favor, fique!

**Nota da Autora:**

É isso aí pessoal, depois de quase um ano fora do FFeu estou de volta UHuuu. E dessa vez é pra ficar!

Sei que devo ter deixado muito gente fula da vida com o meu sumiço, mas eu tive meus motivos: como o casamento da minha irmã que deixou todo mundo aqui em casa super atarefado, volta as aulas, início de um curso, total falta de tempo e**completo bloqueio literário.**

Mas felizmente as coisas estão mais calmas e eu finalmente consegui ter ideias para continuar minhas fics!

Espero terminar pelo menos uma das três que estão em Hiatus - Lei da Honra, Soba Ni Iru Kara e Lágrimas de um coração, para isso eu vou tentar me dividir em duas e organizar melhor o meu tempo, pois espero terminar pelo menos **Soba Ni Iru Kara** que é uma short-fic até o fim do ano!

Eu vou tentar postar pelo**menos dois capítulos por semana.**Então, beijos e sinto muito!

**P.S: Senti a falta de todos vocês!**

**P.S²: Por favor, não me matem!**

**7- Por favor, fique!**

**(N/A Música do capítulo: DOWN – JASON WALKER)**

Quando Sasuke chegou ao hospital na manhã seguinte Sakura já estava o esperando e Sasuke não pode evitar pensar que Sakura ficava ainda mais bonita sem a roupa do hospital.

**Sasuke:** Ohayou.

**Sakura:** Ohayou.

**Sasuke:** Pronta?

**Sakura:** Não! Mas se eu não tentar agora talvez eu nunca consiga.

**Sasuke:** Você vai conseguir Sakura.

**Sakura:** E se eu tiver uma recaída novamente?

Perguntou Sakura olhando assustada para o ex-nukenin.

**Sasuke:** Eu estarei lá.

Disse Sasuke olhando para Sakura que pode notar que o garoto, na verdade já um homem, não estava mentindo.

**Sakura:** Arigatou Sasuke!

**I don't know where I'm at**

Eu não sei onde estou

**I'm standing at the back**

Estou parado atrás

**And I'm tired of waiting**

Estou cansado de esperar

**I'm waiting here in line**

Estou esperando aqui constantemente

**I'm hoping that I'll find**

Espero que eu encontre

**What I've been chasing**

O que eu tenho perseguido

Quando Sakura se aproximou da porta que levava a rua a médica-nin travou.

Sasuke percebendo o nervosismo de Sakura não pensou duas vezes em fazer algo pela mesma.

**Sasuke:** Vamos?

Disse estendendo uma de suas mãos para Sakura que por um momento pareceu refletir em sua escolha, mas logo depois aceitou a mão do mesmo.

Sasuke sabia que naquele momento a cerejeira tinha lhe oferecido sem reserva sua confiança e ele daria o seu melhor para não decepcioná-la.

**Sakura:** Hai.

Sakura observava tudo abismada, tantas coisas tinham mudado e ela não tinha visto.

Sasuke seguia lhe dando mão como se temesse que se a soltasse a médica-nin correria novamente para o hospital, e Sakura não pode evitar se sentir tocado pelo gesto do mesmo.

**Sakura:** Poderíamos parar um pouco aqui?

Disse Sakura em frente ao parquinho onde algumas crianças, algumas que ela tinha ajudado ao vir ao mundo, brincavam. Elas pareciam tão... Puras!

Sakura nem tinha notado que estava chorando até que sentiu Sasuke enxugar suas lágrimas.

**I shot for the sky**

Eu atiro pro céu

**I'm stuck on the ground**

Estou cravado no chão

**So why do I try?**

Então, por que eu tento?

**I know I'm gonna fall down.**

Eu sei que vou cair.

**I thought I could fly**

Eu achei que podia voar

**So why did I drown?**

Então porque eu me afoguei?

**I'll never know why**

Eu nunca vou saber porquê.

**Its coming down, down, down.**

Está vindo a baixo, baixo, baixo.

**Sasuke:**Daijobu ka?

**Sakura: **Daijoubu.

**Sasuke:** Então por que você está chorando.

**Sakura:** Porque ao ver essas crianças eu não pude evitar pensar que elas são tão puras... Eu não sou!

Disse Sakura virando seu rosto para que Sasuke não visse as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face e a vergonha que sentia.

**I'm not ready to let go**

Eu não estou pronto pra partir

**Cause then I'd never know**

Porque então eu nunca saberia

**What I could be missing.**

O que eu estaria procurando

**But I'm missing way too much**

Mas eu estou procurando demais

**So when do I give up**

Então quando eu desistir

**What I've been wishing for?**

O que eu estarei desejando?

**Sasuke:** Sakura olhe para mim.

Pediu Sasuke, mas ao ver que a ninja não o ouviria Sasuke colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o queixo da rosada e gentilmente virou o rosto desta em sua direção.

**Sasuke:** Nunca mais diga ou pense isso! Pra mim você é tão pura quanto a primeira neve que cai no inverno antes de tocar o chão.

**Sakura:** Por que você diz coisas tão bonitas?

**Sasuke:** Talvez porque eu te ame.

**Sakura:** Você me prometeu...

**Sasuke:** Hai, mas meu coração não entende isso e mesmo que você não queira meu amor eu vou continuar te amando!

**Sakura:** Você não pode me amar Sasuke.

Disse Sakura voltando a chorar.

**I shot for the sky**

Eu atiro pro céu

**I'm stuck on the ground**

Estou cravado no chão

**So why do I try?**

Então, por que eu tento?

**I know I'm gonna fall down**

Eu sei que vou cair.

**I thought I could fly**

Eu achei que podia voar

**So why did I drown?**

Então porque eu me afoguei?

**I'll never know why**

Eu nunca vou saber porquê

**Its coming down, down, down.**

Está vindo a baixo, baixo, baixo.

**Sasuke:** Por que não?

**Sakura:** Porque eu nunca vou ser uma mulher inteira novamente, eu nunca vou poder te dar filhos, você nunca vai poder me tocar... De um modo mais íntimo.

**Sasuke:** É por isso que você me pediu para não amá-la?

**Sakura:** Hai.

**Sasuke:** Mas eu a amo Sakura e eu estou disposto há esperar o tempo que for necessário para tê-la.

**Sakura:** Mas...

**Sasuke:** Você me ama?

**Sakura:** H... Hai!

**Sasuke:** Então me deixe amá-la também.

**Sakura:** Nós vamos com calma?

**Sasuke:** Você dita o ritmo!

**Sakura:** Então vamos tentar.

Sasuke ficou tão feliz com a resposta da rosada que não pensou duas vezes e a beijou.

**Oh, I am going down, down, down.**

Oh, eu estou caindo, caindo, caindo

**I can't find another way around.**

Eu não consigo achar outro caminho

**And I don't wanna hear that sound**

E eu não quero ouvir aquele som

**Of losing what I never found.**

De perder o que eu nunca achei.

Só foi logo depois que o ex-nukenin se lembrou que talvez Sakura se assustasse com o beijo e relutantemente se afastou.

**Sasuke:** Gomenasai Sakura. Acho que eu me empolguei e me esqueci.

**Sakura:** Tudo bem. Na verdade eu gostei... Você poderia me beijar novamente?

Pediu a rosada envergonhada com medo de ter sido precipitada em seu pedido, mas tudo suas dúvidas evaporaram quando sentiu os lábios do moreno sobre os seus.

**À noite...**

Sasuke estava dormindo quando ouviu barulho de choro e gemidos, por um momento ele demorou a se situar achando que talvez fosse algum gato na vizinhança, foi quando ouviu um grito e o sono foi embora e ele se lembrou que Sakura estava dormindo no quarto do lado do seu no distrito Uchiha.

Sasuke não pensou duas vezes e vestindo uma blusa se lembrando que talvez a rosada se sentisse desconfortável se aparecesse em seu quarto sem camisa e correu para o quarto do lado.

Sakura estava em algum tipo de pesadelo e se contorcia na cama chorando e o moreno não pode evitar se sentir aflito pela rosada.

**Sasuke:** Está tudo bem Sakura...

Repetia o moreno suavemente no ouvido da cerejeira que com o tempo foi se acalmando.

Sasuke já estava pronto para voltar ao seu quarto quando sentiu uma mão delicada segurar o seu pulso.

**I shot for the sky**

Eu atiro pro céu

**I'm stuck on the ground**

Estou cravado no chão

**So why do I try?**

Então, por que eu tento?

**I know I'm gonna fall down**

Eu sei que vou cair.

**I thought I could fly**

Eu achei que podia voar

**So why did I drown?**

Então porque eu me afoguei?

**I'll never know why**

Eu nunca vou saber porquê

**Its coming down, down, down.**

Está vindo a baixo, baixo, baixo.

**Sakura:** Por favor, fique!

**Sasuke:** Eu não quero incomodá-la Sakura.

**Sakura:** Você não vai me incomodar.

Sasuke parou um momento para refletir e tomando sua decisão se deitou do lado de Sakura na cama que surpreendendo o moreno colocou sua cabeça sobre o peito do mesmo.

O cabelo de Sakura era tão macio e cheiroso que sem perceber Sasuke começou a acariciá-lo. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo o moreno retirou sua mão do cabelo da mesma.

**Sakura:** Continue... É tão bom.

Percebendo que a rosada não tinha se sentida constrangida com sua caricia Sasuke voltou a acariciar o cabelo da mesma.

Sasuke nem percebeu quando dormiu, mas sabia que seu último pensamento era que ali em seus braços que Sakura deveria ficar... Ele tinha conseguido... Tinha voltado para casa.

**I shot for the sky**

Eu atiro pro céu

**I'm stuck on the ground**

Estou cravado no chão

**So why do I try?**

Então, por que eu tento?

**I know I'm gonna fall down**

Eu sei que vou cair.

**I thought I could fly**

Eu achei que podia voar

**So why did I drown?**

Então porque eu me afoguei?

**Its coming down, down, down.**

Está vindo a baixo, baixo, baixo.

**Continua...**

**N/A Oi pessoal eu estou de volta! E para compensar minha demora eu resolvi fazer um capítulo bem maior que o último e bem romântico.**

**Sakura está disposta a tentar seguir em frente e Sasuke está mais do que disposto a esperar pela rosada! Só nós restamos torcer para que Sakura consiga se recuperar.**

**Eu estava ouvindo a música do capítulo esses dias e não pude evitar notar que ela se enquadrava bem tanto ao Sasuke quanto a Sakura, ambos procurando achar respostas, procurando achar o lugar a onde pertencem e com medo de ver tudo vir abaixo. **

**Mas pelo visto o moreno já achou o seu lugar, só basta Sakura se sentir confiante o suficiente para perceber que é ao lado de Sasuke que ela pertence!**

**Bom hoje eu não vou agradecer reviews por reviews mais UM MUITO OBRIGADO a todos que deixaram nos últimos capítulos! Espero que não tenham desistido de mim após todo esse tempo!**


	8. Em busca da verdade

**8- Em busca da verdade!**

**Quase três meses depois...**

Sasuke sorriu para Sakura tendo seu sorriso retribuído, a mesma tentava acalmar Naruto, e o ninja não podia evitar pensar que era tão bom ver a rosada com um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto.

Eles estavam no casamento de Naruto e Hinata, e o ninja imperativo não conseguia se acalmar enquanto à hora do casamento se aproximava.

Sakura disse algo breve ao amigo e caminhou em sua direção.

**Sasuke:** Ohayou.

**Sakura:** Ohayou.

**Sasuke:** Por que do nervoso de Naruto?

**Sakura:** Ele pensa que Hinata irá abandoná-lo.

**Sasuke:** Pensei que a Hyuuga fosse louca pelo Dobe. Eu estou enganado?

**Sakura:** Sasuke! Isso não são modos de se referir ao Hokage... Mas respondendo a sua pergunta: Sim! Hinata é louca por Naruto, desde a infância na verdade.

Repreendeu Sakura o ex-nukenin.

**Sakura:** Mas por que da pergunta?

**Sasuke:** Se a Hyuuga esperou pelo Naruto todo esse tempo, não vai ser agora que ela vai desistir, não quando está tão próxima de ter o Do... Naruto para sempre. Eu já disse que você está maravilhosa hoje?

Disse Sasuke lançando um sorriso malicioso para a rosada enquanto a mesma envolvia seu pescoço com seus braços.

**Sakura:** Bom deixe-me pensar...

Disse Sakura entrando na brincadeira.

**Sakura:** Ah, me lembrei! Hai, você já disse que eu estou maravilhosa hoje.

**Sasuke:** Então me permita repetir... Você está maravilhosa!

**Sakura:** Arigatou Sasuke!

Disse Sakura antes de ser beijada pelo moreno.

Eles continuariam a se beijar se não fosse por Ino que apareceu para avisar a amiga que Hinata havia chegado e que elas fariam uma pequena reunião na sala das meninas.

**Sakura:** Eu tenho que ir!

Reclamou Sakura a se ver presa pelo moreno.

**Sasuke:** Eu sei! Só mais um beijo?

Sakura deu um rápido selinho e Sasuke e saiu dos braços do mesmo.

**Sasuke:** Eii, isto não foi um beijo.

**Sakura:** Foi sim!

Disse a rosada rindo já se afastando.

**Na sala das meninas...**

**Hinata:** Eu estou tão nervosa?

**Hanabi:** Não se preocupe. Tudo dará certo, irmã!

**Hinata:** E se o Naruto perceber de última hora que eu não sou a mulher da vida dele e me abandonar?

**Sakura:** Ele não faria isso! Ele é completamente louco por você.

**Ino:** A testuda está certa Hinata.

Disse Ino se aproximando da amiga com sua barriga já pronunciada. A loira tinha descoberto há pouco tempo que estava grávida, e agora já contava com quase cinco meses.

**Tenten:** Ele é louco por você Hinata!

Disse Tenten enquanto entregava um copo de água com açúcar para essa se acalmar.

**Temari**: Não se preocupe tudo dará certo. Se eu consegui com que Shikamaru me pedisse em casamento, será moleza o Naruto dizer sim no altar.

**Tenten:** Sério que ele te pediu? Quando?

**Temari:** Hai, semana passada.

**Tenten:** Que legal! Neji também me pediu.

Logo todas estavam parabenizando as duas novas noivas.

**Matsumuri:** Saco! Agora só falta o Sai me propor!

Disse a ninja emburrada.

**Ino:** Não se preocupe você não é a única, Sakura também não recebeu uma proposta ainda.

**Sakura:** Aram... Na verdade, ele já propôs.

Disse a rosada enquanto corava.

**Todas:** Quando? Como? Você aceitou? Cadê o anel?

**Sakura:** Ele me propôs há um mês, durante um jantar romântico.

**Temari:** E o que você disse?

**Sakura:** Eu não disse que não, mas também não disse que sim. Na verdade eu disse a Sasuke que ainda é muito cedo e que deveríamos esperar um tempo e que quando ele me pedisse novamente e eu estivesse pronta eu diria que sim.

**Hanabi:** E ele levou numa boa?

**Sakura: **Sasuke sabe que ainda é difícil para eu aceitar a presença de um homem, então ele não pressiona e me deixa ter meu espaço.

Ninguém podia negar que o que Sakura disse era verdade, pois apesar do trauma de Sakura, Sasuke sempre estava por perto, mas respeitando o espaço da rosada. Por um momento as meninas ficaram tristes por saber que Sakura ainda tinha medo de se entregar totalmente, mas logo depois se lembraram que desde que Sakura e Sasuke estavam juntos a rosada havia tendo melhoras significativas.

**Ino:** Isso é tão fofo.

Disse Ino quebrando o silêncio enquanto deixava pequenas lágrimas escapar.

**Matsumuri:** Definitivamente é bom Sai me propor logo ou eu vou entrar em uma greve de amassos e beijos.

**Ino:** Tem razão, já está mais do que na hora de levar o relacionamento a um passo à diante.

Disse Ino com raiva causando gotas em todas. Realmente humores de grávidas é sempre uma surpresa.

A conversa teria durado mais se não fosse pela organizadora do casamento entrar para avisar que a cerimônia iria começar.

**Depois da cerimônia**

Sakura não pode negar que a cerimônia foi linda e emocionante, especialmente quando Hinata anunciou após o sim dela e de Naruto que eles estavam grávidos, Naruto havia se ajoelhado perante Hinata e deu um beijo em sua barriga ainda lisa, chorando de emoção junto à mesma.

Sakura não pode evitar ficar felizes pelos amigos, mas também não pode evitar sentir inveja.

Era tão estranho ver seus amigos ficando noivos, se casando, se preparando para as chegadas de bebês enquanto ela própria não conseguia nem se quer aceitar um pedido de casamento.

Tudo bem que ela e Sasuke já haviam evoluído para os amassos, mas sempre que as coisas ficavam mais quente Sakura esfriava e ela temia que nunca conseguisse se envolver totalmente e estivesse prendendo Sasuke a um relacionamento sem futuro.

**Sakura: **Por que você me ama Sasuke?

**Sasuke:**Porque você foi àúnica que sabia ser extremamente irritante e ainda conseguir me fazer sentir vontade de protegê-la.

Disse dando uma risada.

**Sakura: **Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** Eu estou brincando! Acho que eu comecei a amá-la ao ver sua determinação, mesmo quando eu a afastava você continuava voltando, quando eu a deixei para trás você foi forte e procurou se tornar ainda mais forte do que para me trazer de volta e eu vi sua determinação quando nos reencontramos, eu soube naquele momento que você faria tudo o possível para proteger aqueles que você amava até mesmo me matar.

**Sakura:** Uau...

**Sasuke:** Acho que me apaixonei primeiro pela menina doce e que sempre procurava sorrir mesmo quando eu a maltratava, depois me apaixonei pela garota forte e determinada e por último me apaixonei pela mulher que apesar de tudo continua sempre procurando se reerguer. Eu vejo as três em você. **(N/A Autora morrendo de inveja aqui!)**

**Sakura:** Eu não sou tão forte assim Sasuke.

Disse Sakura abaixando sua cabeça procurando se esconder, mas Sasuke a ergueu gentilmente e olhou dentro dos seus olhos.

**Sasuke:** Você é mais forte do que você acredita Sakura e eu admiro sua força.

**Sakura:** Arigatou Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke:** Venha...

Disse Sasuke se levantando da mesa onde estavam sentados e estendendo uma de suas mãos para Sakura.

**Sakura:** A onde?

**Sasuke:** Vamos andar um pouco. Você vem?

**Sakura:** Hai.

Disse Sakura com um sorriso no rosto enquanto aceitava a mão que Sasuke lhe oferecia.

Eles estavam caminhando há alguns minutos quando Sasuke ouvindo alguém chamá-lo, ao se virarem se depararam com Karin e Suigetsu.

**Sasuke:** Hai?

**Karin:** Eu e Suigetsu apenas queríamos avisar que não estaremos na vila essa semana porque o Hokage nos deu como trabalho dessa semana ajudar na reconstrução de uma vila que foi recentemente destruída. Como vamos partir depois do casamento queríamos avisá-lo pessoalmente.

**Suigetsu:** Só não façam nada que eu não faria.

Disse Suigetsu lançando um olhar malicioso para o casal.

**Sakura:** Isso nós dá um leque de possibilidades.

**Suigetsu:** Ora rosada, eu sou praticamente um santo.

Disse o ex-nukenin rindo para a rosada. Suigetsu adorava o bom humor de Sakura, e apesar de saber que Karin amava Sasuke, ele particularmente achava que a rosada fazia um par melhor para Sasuke que a ruiva.

Que Kami o livrasse se Karin soubesse desses seus pensamentos, mas Sasuke precisava de alguém que soubesse ser doce e forte ao mesmo tempo, alguém que podia se apoiar em Sasuke nas horas ruins e vice-versa e Sakura era que melhor cumpria o requisito.

Era uma pena que a rosada estivesse tão machucada, mas ele podia notar que aos poucos ao lado de Sasuke ela se recuperava e voltava a sorrir e Sasuke também. Ele nunca imaginou Sasuke sendo doce e cuidadoso com uma garota, tampouco sorrindo e Sakura conseguia ambos. Além de tudo a rosada sabia defender suas opiniões e Sasuke as escutava. Bom, se fosse Karin o contradizendo, a história seria totalmente diferente, o moreno provavelmente lhe daria um olhar gelado e Karin ficaria quieta logo em seguida.

**Sakura:** Se cuide!

**Suigetsu:** Ora Sakura, não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar. Mas lembre-se: se algum dia você se cansar do mau humor do Sasuke eu estou ao seu eterno dispor.

Disse o ninja cheio de charme brincando com Sakura fazendo está rir e Sasuke o olhar com um olhar gelado.

**Sakura:** Ora Suigetsu porque você não lança seu charme em que não está comprometida.

**Suigetsu:** Ora mais as melhores sempre são comprometidas.

**Sasuke:** SUIGETSU!

**Suigetsu:** É disso que eu estou falando rosada, quando se cansar desse mau-humor me chame.

**Sakura:** Você não toma juízo einh!

Disse Sakura rindo.

**Sasuke:** Nem um pingo dele.

Disse Sasuke nem tão de bom humor assim como a rosada.

**Karin:** BEM... Como eu estava dizendo, estamos partindo após o casamento, mas voltamos em breve Sasuke-kun!

Disse a ruiva flertando com Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Hum... Boa viajem.

Disse o ex-nukenin desconfortável com os olhares que Karin lhe dava, já se afastando levando Sakura junto de si.

Eles estavam andando pela festa parando apenas para pequenas conversas com amigos e se movendo novamente. No momento eles estavam sentados juntos a Ino, Gaara, Matsumuri, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru e Kankurou que tinha vindo junto a namorada Akemi, uma loira baixinha de sorriso e olhar gentil.

**Gaara:** Ino, querida, acho que deveria parar com os doces, você já comeu muito e isso pode te fazer mal.

Disse Gaara observando a esposa se entupir de doces, o que certamente a faria passar mal e vomitar mais tarde, mas ao perceber o olhar que sua esposa lhe deu, Gaara desejou não ter dito nada.

**Ino:** VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE GORDA?

**Gaara:** Claro que não Ino. Eu apenas estou querendo ajudar.

De repente Ino deixou de ficar vermelha de raiva para começar a chorar.

**Ino – chorando:** Eu estou enorme de gorda não é? Buá.

**Gaara:** Claro que não querida, eu apenas estou pensando no seu bem e do bebê eu não quero que você passe mal!

**Ino – fungando:** Verdade?

**Gaara:** Hai!

**Ino – fungando: **Mas você vai gostar de mim quando eu ficar gorda?

**Gaara:** Você não estará gorda querida, você estará carregando meu filho!

**Ino – mais calma:** E ainda vai me amar?

**Gaara:** Mais é claro querida.

Com isso Ino parou de chorar e começou a beijar Gaara.

**Matsumuri:** Por que você não pode ser assim ás vezes?

Disse se levantando furiosa enquanto batia no namorado para depois dar as costas ao mesmo e caminhar para longe.

**Sai:** Mais o que deu nela?

**Sasuke:** Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

**Sai:** Vai fazer quatro anos em breve por quê?

**Shikamaru:** Seu problema é simples meu caro Mrs. Watson*... Ela está com a síndrome do Sóeuquenão.

**Sai:** Nani?

**Gaara:** Só eu que não fui proposta ainda.

**Sasuke:** Só eu que não estou noiva.

**Shikamaru:** Só eu que não está se casando, vai se casar ou já se casou.

**Kankurou****:** Mulheres levam o fato de um cara demorar a pedirem em casamento como um aviso que ele não se importa com ela ou não está levando o relacionamento a sério por ter medo de ir para o próximo nível.

Sai engoliu seco ao perceber o que os garotos estavam lhe dizendo.

**Sai – surpreso:** Mas eu me importo com ela e eu estou levando esse relacionamento a sério.

**Sakura – envergonhada:** Talvez você não tenha demonstrado isso recentemente.

**Sai:** E o que eu faço?

**Sasuke:** Você tem que ir lá e consertar as coisas com Matsumuri antes que ela decida que não vale à pena investir em uma relação em que o parceiro parece não se importar com ela. Mulheres gostam de romance, de serem cuidadas mesmo quando conseguem cuidar de si próprias sozinhas, mas claro sem sufocá-las ou fazê-las acreditar que em vez de cuidar você está sufocando e não confia na força dela.

Nisso todos olharam espantados para o moreno e para Sai.

**Sasuke:** O que foi?

**Sakura:** Nada! Só que ainda é estranho ouvi-lo falar naturalmente sobre sentimentos ainda por cima com Sai que até alguns anos atrás nem sabia o que era sentimentos.

**Sasuke – Segurando a mão de Sakura: **As pessoas mudam.

**Sakura – Apertando a mão do mesmo:** Eu sei! E eu aprecio essa mudança.

**Sasuke – Sorrindo antes de soltar a mão da mesma: **Bom!

**Sai:** Sabe de uma coisa: vocês têm razão, eu vou atrás dela.

**Todos:** Boa sorte!

**Sai:** Arigatou.

**Mais tarde...**

Sakura e Sasuke estavam juntos em um canto da festa apreciando a atmosfera de romance que reinava no local, Sai tinha conseguido fazer as pazes com Matsumuri e agora ambos dançavam agarradinhos no centro da pista.

Naruto e Hinata já tinha ido embora, após se despedirem de todos para uma lua-de-mel de apenas três dias, era pouco, mas Naruto e Hinata não tinham conseguido mais do que isso, ele por ser o Hokage e Hinata por ser a líder de seu clã.

Gaara e Ino estavam entretidos em uma conversa com Kankurou e Akemi sobre os preparativos para a chegada do primeiro filho, Temari e Shikamaru tinham discutido em algum ponto da festa, mas logo haviam se entendido e a última vez que o casal tinha visto eles estavam partindo a todos os sorrisos da festa porque Temari estava "com um pouco de dor de cabeça". Será que eles acreditavam mesmo que aquela desculpa tinha funcionado? Olhando para o casal a última coisa se pensaria era que Temari estava com dor de cabeça.

De repente começou a tocar **WHO'S TO SAY DA VANESSA CARLTON**.

**Stand up straight**

Levante-se

**Do your trick**

Faça seu truque

**Turn on the stars**

Ligue as estrelas

**Jupiter shines so bright**

Júpiter brilha tão forte

**When you're around to tell us slow down,**

Quando você nos diz para ir mais devagar,

"**We're too young you need to grow"**

"Nós somos muito jovens você precisa crescer"

**The speed's the key**

A velocidade é a chave

**And they don't know who we are**

E eles não sabem quem nós somos

**And who's to say that we're not good enough?**

E quem vai dizer que não somos bons o bastante?

**And who's to say that this is not our love?**

E quem vai dizer que isso não é nosso amor?

**Sakura:** Eu adoro essa música!

Disse a rosada ao reconhecer a letra da música.

**Sasuke:** Senhorita?

**Sakura:** Sim?

Disse Sakura se virando para o mesmo.

**Sasuke:** Concede-me esta dança?

Disse Sasuke estendendo a mão para Sakura com um sorriso galante.

**Sakura:** Mil vezes sim meu gentil cavaleiro.

**Mother don't tell me friends are the ones that I lose**

Mãe não diga que amigos são aqueles que eu perco

**'Cause they'd bleed before you**

Porque eles sangrariam antes de você

**And sometimes family are the ones you'd choose**

E às vezes família são aqueles que você escolhe

**It's too late now**

Agora já é tarde

**I hold on to this life I found**

Apego-me a essa vida que eu encontrei

**And who's to say we won't burn it out?**

E quem vai dizer que não vamos queimar isso?

**And who's to say we won't sink in doubt?**

E quem vai dizer que não vamos nos afogar em dúvidas?

**Who's to say that we won't fade today?**

Quem vai dizer que não vamos desaparecer hoje?

**Who are they anyway? Anyway they don't know**

Quem são eles afinal? De qualquer forma, eles não sabem

**Sasuke:** Eu já disse que você está linda hoje?

**Sakura:** Deixe-me ver? Hum... Linda ainda não, apenas maravilhosa

**Sasuke:** Permita-me corrigir isso senhorita: Você está linda e maravilhosa essa noite.

**Sakura:** Assim você vai me faze te amar ainda mais.

Sasuke já tinha ouvido a palavra diversas vezes de Sakura, mais a cada vez era tão especial quando a primeira. Se lembrou da conversa horas mais cedo: como ela podia se achar imprópria de seu amor se a cada gesto da rosada o ex-nukenin caia ainda mais de amores pela mesma.

**Sasuke:** Eu te amo!

**Sakura:** Eu sei... E obrigado por isso!

**And you say we're too young, but maybe you're too old to remember**

E você diz que somos muito jovens, mas talvez você seja muito velho para lembrar

**And I try to pretend but I just feel it when we're together**

E eu tento fingir, mas eu só sinto isso quando estamos juntos

**And if you don't believe me, you never really knew us**

E se você não acredita em mim, você nunca nos conheceu de verdade

**You never really knew**

Você nunca soube realmente

**You and I, packin' up my room, we feel alright**

Você e eu, arrumando meu quarto, nos sentimos bem

**But we're not well consumed**

E sem nos consumirmos

**We'll be drivin', 'cause they don't know who we are**

Vamos continuar, porque eles não sabem quem somos

**Who's to say we won't stay together?**

Quem vai dizer que não vamos continuar juntos?

**Who's to say we aren't getting stronger?**

Quem vai dizer que não estamos ficando mais fortes?

**Who's to say I can't live without you?**

Quem vai dizer que não posso viver sem você?

**Who are they anyway? Anyway they don't know**

Quem são eles afinal? De qualquer forma, eles não sabem

**And you say we're too young, but maybe you're too old to remember**

E você diz que somos muito jovens, mas talvez você seja muito velho para lembrar

**And I try to pretend, but I just feel it when we're together**

E eu tento fingir, mas eu só sinto isso quando estamos juntos

**Who is to say?**

Quem vai dizer?

**And who is to say?**

E quem disse?

**And who are they anyway?**

Quem são eles afinal?

**Sakura: Stand up boy; I shine so bright when you're around**

Levante-se garoto, eu brilho tanto quando você está por perto.

Cantou Sakura no ouvido de Sasuke o último trecho da música, não apenas por cantar, mas porque ela queria dizer realmente isto e Sasuke sabia e não podia deixar de se sentir satisfeito por isso.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam indos pegar algo para beber quando foram interrompidos.

**-: **Sakura é você?

Sakura se virou e por um momento ficou branca.

**Sakura:** Doutor Nigashi.

Dr. Nigashi era um homem na faixa dos trinta anos, cabelos negros e olhos azuis, era alto e chamava atenção por onde passava. Além disso, era conhecido como um homem íntegro e de bom caráter e não escondia de ninguém o seu interesse por Sakura, todos na vila sabiam disso inclusive Sasuke que conhecia o homem apenas por nome. Conhecê-lo pessoalmente só deixava Sasuke ainda mais ciumento.

**Dr. Nigashi:** Nós somos velhos conhecidos Sakura pode me chamar de Koichi.

"_Mas que imbecil"_ pensava Sasuke com raiva ao ver o tal doutor tão em cima de Sakura tão descaradamente ainda mais quando o mesmo estava lá.

**Sakura:** Eu apenas fiquei surpresa por vê-lo.

**Dr. Nigashi:** Eu ando meio ocupado ultimamente desde que me tornei o chefe do departamento médico do hospital.

**Sakura:** Você é o novo chefe?

**Dr. Nigashi:** Por que a surpresa? Ah eu tinha me esquecido que você era a chefe do departamento anteriormente.

Disse dando um olhar sarcástico a Sakura.

**Sakura:** Hai... Eu... Preciso ir.

Disse Sakura puxando Sasuke para longe.

**Sasuke:** O que foi aquilo lá trás?

**Sakura:** Leva-me pra casa... Só me leva pra casa.

Disse a ninja chorando.

**Sasuke:** Tudo bem.

**Em casa...**

**(N/A Só pra dar um clima leia esta parte da história ouvindo BEAUTIFUL – MARILLION. Eu estava escutando ela quando escrevi essa parte e pra quem ficar curioso pesquise a tradução... vai por mim vale à pena, a tradução é linda)**

**Sasuke:** Você está bem?

**Sakura:** Hai...

**Sasuke:** Sakura não minta para mim! Por favor! Deixe-me te ajudar?

Disse Sasuke erguendo levemente o queixo de Sakura podendo ver que mesma estava chorando.

**Sakura:** Eu lutei duro por aquela vaga Sasuke e ele não merece aquela vaga. Eu gastei dias e noites aprendendo, melhorando e criando novos jutsus de cura, eu até mesmo invadi o local onde ficava o seu antigo clã em busca de informações sobre o sharigan.

**Sasuke:** Eu... Eu não sabia disto.

**Sakura:** Não fique bravo comigo, eu fiquei com medo de que você ficasse bravo por isso eu não te contei antes.

**Sasuke:** Eu não estou bravo com você, apenas... Surpreso! É incrível saber que você conseguiu invadir o local com tantos jutsus de proteção.

**Sakura: **Eles não foram nada fáceis.

**Sasuke:** Tudo bem! Continue a história... Por que o Dr. Nigashi não merece a vaga?

**Sakura:** Porque ele é um falso

**Sasuke:** Nani? Sakura eu preciso saber da verdade.

**Sakura:** Mas eu tenho medo.

**Sasuke:** Medo de que?

**Sakura:** De que você acredite em mim, que me ache suja...

**Sasuke – enxugando as lágrimas de Sakura com beijos:** Você nunca será suja para mim... Está me ouvindo Sakura?... Você não é suja.

**Sakura:** Hai.

**Sasuke:** Agora por que o Dr. Nigashi não merece a vaga?

**Sakura:** Porque ele já destruiu toda a minha vida e agora está roubando o que é meu por direito.

**Sasuke:** Espere você não está dizendo o que eu penso que você está dizendo...

**Continua...**

**N/A Desculpe a demora pessoal! **

**Eu prometi que tentaria postar dois capítulos por semana, mas as provas tanto na escola quanto no meu curso começaram e sempre que eu sentava em frente ao PC eu estava super cansada para escrever então só me concentrava em terminar de ler as Fanfic que eu estava acompanhado e, além disso, eu tinha a idéia para o inicio do capítulo, mas não tinha idéia para o final! **

**Mas finalmente as provas da escola e do curso acabaram e minhas idéias voltaram! Como deu pra perceber eu escrevi um capítulo enorme para compensar a demora.**

**Também preciso confessar que não vai ter como eu terminar a história esse ano porque eu vou viajar dia 23! Então eu vou postar o último capítulo e o epílogo em Janeiro ou Fevereiro dependendo de quando eu voltar!**

**FALANDO SOBRE O CAPÍTULO... Aposto que muita gente vai ficar com raiva de mim por causa do final, mas não se desesperem no próximo tudo será resolvido. Será que alguém ai já entendeu o que a Sakura quer dizer?**

**Então pra encerrar esse poste: UM FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO PARA TODOS!**


	9. Nem sempre a verdade é obvia

**9 - A verdade nem sempre é obvia.**

**Aconselho a ler o capítulo ouvindo a música tema que aparece, dá uma emoção a mais ao capítulo. Não coloquei a música inteira, apenas um trecho final da música no fim do capítulo.**

**No capítulo anterior:**

_**Sasuke:**__ Tudo bem! Continue a história... Por que o Dr. Nigashi não merece a vaga?_

_**Sakura:**__ Porque ele é um falso_

_**Sasuke: **__Nani? Sakura eu preciso saber da verdade._

_**Sakura: **__Mas eu tenho medo._

_**Sasuke: **__Medo de que?_

_**Sakura: **__De que você acredite em mim, que me ache suja..._

_**Sasuke – enxugando as lágrimas de Sakura com beijos: **__Você nunca será suja para mim... Está me ouvindo Sakura?... Você não é suja._

_**Sakura:**__ Hai._

_**Sasuke: **__Agora por que o Dr. Nigashi não merece a vaga?_

_**Sakura: **__Porque ele já destruiu toda a minha vida e agora está roubando o que é meu por direito._

_**Sasuke: **__Espere você não está dizendo o que eu penso que você está dizendo..._

**Continuando...**

**(N/A Música do capítulo - Seemann by Apocaliptyca feat. Nina Hagen)**

**Sasuke: **Sakura, o Dr. Nigashi... Ele é o Bakemono?

**Sakura: **Não, ele não é o Bakemono. (**N/A SURPRESA!)**

**Sasuke:** Eu...Eu não entendo!

**Sakura: **Mas ele o protege e o esconde.

**Sasuke:** Conte-me tudo. Eu preciso saber Sakura.

Sakura ficou em silêncio durante o que pareceu a Sasuke os segundos mais angustiantes e longos de sua vida, até que a suave voz da rosada quebrou o silêncio.

**Sakura:** Tudo bem...A verdade é que...

**Sasuke: **Espere, vamos para um local mais confortável. Não acho que o hall de entrada de uma casa seja o local certo para esta conversa.

Disse enquanto guiava Sakura para a sala, fazendo-a se sentar antes de continuar.

**Sasuke:** Tudo bem. Acho que agora estou preparado.

**Sakura:** Por favor procure não me interromper, faça isso apenas caso realmente não entenda algo.

**Sasuke: **Tudo bem.

**Sakura:** A verdade é que o Dr. Nigashi tem um segredo protegido pelo Bakemono e por isso teme entregá-lo então o acoberta.

**Sasuke: **Que segredo?

**Sakura:** Você precisa compreender antes de tudo que além de médico o Dr. Nigashi também é o sucessor direto de seu clã, o seu clã pode não ser tão influente quanto os Hyuugas são ou quanto os Uchihas foram, mas é rigidamente tradicional e possui uma certa influência na vila, ainda que pequena. Nigashi Koichi é noivo a anos de Nara Amaya.

**Sasuka: **A prima do Shikamaru, não?

**Sakura:** Hai. Apesar de não ser sucessora de seu clã, Amaya é protegida da primeira família, criada como se fosse da família principal.

**Sasuke: **Mais ela é ainda uma criança. Não deve ter mais que doze anos.

**Sakura: **Treze na verdade e prometida a casamento desde dos 6 anos. E é por ser ainda muito jovem que o casamento não foi concluído e consumado. Ambos clãs esperam que a menina faça 18 anos para selar definitivamente o acordo. O caso que o Dr. Nigashi apesar de se importar com a menina nunca quis o casamento. Existe um boato que ele deve ser apaixonado por outra pessoa.

**Sasuke:** Mas não é um boato, né?

**Sakura:** Iie. Realmente o Dr. é apaixonado por alguém, mas esta menina está morta. (**N/A SURPRESA x2!)**

**Sasuke - o.O:** NANI?!

**Sakura: **A anos atrás, quando você ainda estava fora da vila, havia um boato que Koichi estava se encontrando secretamente com alguma garota. A questão que eu sei quem é essa garota e sei também porque ela se suicidou-se.

**Sasuke: **Como assim se suicidou-se?

**Sakura: **Ela e Koichi estavam em relacionamento secreto devido ao acordo entre as famílias Nara e Nigashi em que o mesmo já estava noivo. O clã de Nigashi por ser muito tradicional jamais aceitaria que o mesmo rompesse o acordo com o clã dos Nara. Eles estavam apaixonados, mais Koichi sabia desde o início do namoro que jamais se casaria com a garota, afinal ele mesmo é tão tradicional quanto o seu clã. Acontece que a garota engravidou.

**Sasuke:** Ele não assumiu a criança pelo visto, já que ninguém que ninguém mencionou nada sobre isso pela vila.

**Sakura:** Quando a jovem contou ao Koichi ele disse que jamais poderia assumir a criança publicamente, mas que a assumiria secretamente e que ela poderia ser sua amante. Ela nunca se sentiu mais envergonhada. Como ela olharia para seu clã? Como ela suportaria os olhares de pena e os de desprezo pela vila por ser uma mãe solteira? O que ela seus pais achariam quando descobrissem que ela estava grávida e que o rapaz não se casaria com ela?

**Sasuke:** Realmente muitas dúvidas. Como você sabe de tudo isso?

**Sakura:** Na época eu era apenas uma jovem médica-nin, mas eu já era responsável por realizar partos e pelo cuidado estensivo do neo-natal. Ela era minha paciente. Tão jovem, perdida e temerosa que alguém descobrisse a verdade sobre sua gravidez. Deveria ser apenas uns dois ou três anos mais velha do que eu, mas tinha aquele jeitinho de menina tímida, quase uma criança.

**Sasuke: **Ninguém desconfiava de nada?

**Sakura: **Não, para todos ela era apenas minha assistente. Ela achou melhor assim. A gravidez era de risco, mas ela não tomava todos os cuidados necessários já que ela não tinha contado a ninguém de sua família sobre sua gravidez então não tinha quem cuidasse dela. Ela e Koichi já tinham se separado nessa época, mas era ele quem pagava pelas consultas e vitaminas que ela tomava. Foi assim que eu descobri que ele era o pai da criança.

**Sasuke:** O que houve para que ela se suicida-se?

**Sakura: **Ela soube que o noivado de Koichi e Amaya fora oficializado. Ela praticamente enloqueceu. Ela estava só, grávida, doente e não tinha coragem de contar a ninguém a verdade sobre a sua gravidez. Não sei ao certo o que ela pensou na noite que ela se suicidou-se, talvez ela tivesse desesperada com a idéia de ser uma mãe solteira, de ser expulsa de casa... Não sei ao certo o que a levou ao auge da depressão só sei que uma noite ela se entupiu de calmantes e anti-depressivos em uma quantidade clara que invedenciava o suícidio e na manhã seguinte a encontraram morta.

**Sasuke: **Muito triste. É horrível pensar que uma vida tenha se encerrado tão bruscamente. E esse o segredo que o Bakemono tem contra o Koichi? Que ele era o pai da criança e um dos responsáveis pela morte da garota? Como ele sabe desse segredo?

**Sakura: **Hai.

**Sasuke: **Como ele sabe desse segredo?

**Sakura: **Porque ela contou a ele. Por que não contaria? Ele era seu primo, amigo e melhor confidente. Não tinha como ela saber que anos depois o mesmo usaria essa informação para obrigar o Dr. Nigashi a acobertar meu sequestro.

**Sasuke: **Sakura por favor me diga: Quem era essa garota? Quem é seu primo?

Sakura respirou fundo, ela sabia que agora não tinha mais voltas e mesmo que ele a achasse uma louca ou mentirosa ela tinha que seguir em frente.

**Sakura: **Seu nome era Harumi. Rock Harumi e seu primo era...

**Sasuke: **Rock Lee?!

**Sakura:** Hai. **(N/A SURPRESA x3!)**

Sasuke ficou pálido por um momento absorvendo a informação. Não que não acredita-se em Sakura, ele acreditava. Só que era informações demais para o momento. Lee nunca tinha dado nenhuma pista de ser o Bakemono. Na verdade ele sempre era muito gentil, sorridente e parecia super feliz com a aproximação de seu casamento com Hyuuga Hanabi.

**Sakura: **Sasuke você está bem?

**Sasuke:** Kami-sama! Eu nunca desconfiaria dele.

**Sakura:** Você... Você não acha que eu sou louca né?

**Sasuke: **Claro que não. Por que eu duvidaria de você!

Sakura finalmente segurou o suspiro que estava segurando. Tinha morrido de medo que ele a achasse louca, estava tão feliz que ele acreditou nela que se levantou de sua poltrona e se lançou sobre Sasuke, o abrançando-o enquanto chorava e agradecia o mesmo.

**Sakura: **Arigatou... Arigatou.

**Sasuke:** Está tudo bem Sakura.

**Sakura:** Arigatou Sasuke. Por acreditar em mim.

**Sasuke: **Sempre.

Disse o moreno enquanto acariciava o cabelo da rosada enquanto a mesma continuava a chorar escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do mesmo.

**Sakura: **Tudo bem, eu estou me sentindo melhor agora.

Disse a rosada se afastando do moreno e voltando a sua poltrona. Assim que se sentou Sasuke segurou as mãos da mesma, acariciando uma das mãos da rosada.

**Sasuke:** Está tudo bem Sakura.

**Sakura:** Arigatou Sasuke. Por acreditar em mim.

**Sasuke: **Sempre.

**Sakura - enxugando suas lágrimas:** Eu acho que eu tenho que continuar.

**Sasuke: **Você não precisa Sakura. Se isso a faz se sentir mal, você pode parar. Você já me deu a resposta que eu preciso: um rosto e um nome para um monstro.

**Sakura: **Eu preciso disso Sasuke. Eu estou cansada de ser fraca, eu preciso... Falar. Eu preciso contar a alguém o que aconteceu.

**Sasuke: **Tudo bem. Se é isso que você quer, eu vou ouvi-lá.

**Sakura: **Eu sempre soube do interesse de Lee por mim, ele nunca escondeu de ninguém. Depois que você foi embora, de alguma forma ele encarou como um bom sinal e se tornou ainda mais insistente em me chamar para sair e fazer as mais loucas declarações de amor. No começo eu achei engraçado, mas ele se tornou irritantemente insistente, eu queria respirar, queria um espaço e então eu explodi. Pedi que ele parasse de me seguir, de insistir em algo sem futuro e que eu não tinha o menor interesse nele além da amizade e que ele aceitasse isso e deixasse-me em paz.

**Sasuke: **Como ele levou tudo isso?

**Sakura: **No começo eu achei que ele tinha compreendido, até que Lee de repente começou a atacar todos os outros que tentavam se aproximar de mim, ele estava cada vez mais ciumento e isso me assustava. Então eu explodi novamente e o alertei que eu sabia que ele era o culpado pelos últimos incidentes e se ele continuasse a machucar a todos eles só porque eles queriam se aproximar de mim eu iria denunciá-lo a Tsunade.

**Sasuke: **E ele?

**Sakura:** Ele começou a insistir que me amava e que sabia que eu também o amava só não tinha percebido isto antes. Ele me olhava de um modo...Quase como um louco. Então eu admite que jamais o amaria porque apesar de tudo eu ainda te amava Sasuke e ele não poderia ocupar o seu lugar. Lee me virou as costas furioso e foi embora. Eu deveria ter desconfiado quando Lee parou de persegui-me, mas eu tinha achado que dessa vez ele tinha compreendido e aceitado que eu não o amava. Os ataques também tinham parado... Que idiotice da minha parte, eu deveria saber que ele não pararia tão cedo.

**Sasuke: **Você não tinha como saber Sakura, não foi sua culpa.

**Sakura: **Naquela... naquela noite, a noite do sequestro, eu tinha acabado de sair de um plantão após uma cirurgia exaustiva, estava esgotada, cansada e sem chacra, mas mesmo assim resolvi estender meu caminho até minha casa. Eu costumava ir até a saída da vila, me sentar no banco onde você tinha deixado-me desmaiada e simplesmente relaxar. De alguma forma eu me sentia mais próxima de você assim. Lee deveria estar observando meus horários e rotina à semanas porque ele sabia exatamente onde eu estava e me atacou. Eu estava fraca demais para lutar e ele desmaiou-me.

Na hora seguinte Sakura narrou a Sasuke sobre os dias no cativeiro: o medo de morrer ali, a corrente que sugava seu chacra e a impedia de fugir, a dor que sentia sempre que ele a estuprava, como ela se sentia-se suja, usada, maltrapilha sempre que ele terminava o ato, sobre a fome que a matava lentamente e o quanto ela torcia para morrer mais rápido para que ela pudesse escapar de Lee. Falou sobre como Lee insistia que estava fazendo isso para o bem dela, que a amava e que ele ia mostrar para ela o quanto era melhor que o Uchiha e ria ao mencionar que diferente dessa vez o Uchiha não estaria lá por ela.

Enquanto isso Sasuke apenas abraçava e acariciava enquanto a kunoichi chorava contando sobre os momentos de desespero que passou naquele local e tentava se controlar para não se levantar daquele sofá e inflingir a Rock Lee uma dor tão intensa, muito pior que a qualquer outro inimigo que tinha enfrentado.

**Sakura:** ... Eu me lembro bem de quando Ino veio me salvar. Eu estava quase morta por inanição e só queria dormir um pouco. Quando eu escutei a porta da cabana se abrindo eu orei pedindo aos deuses **(N/A Os japoneses são politeístas em sua maioria) **para que Lee não viesse até o porão naquele dia, para que ele me deixasse morrer em paz. Quando eu ouvi a porta do porão se abrir tudo o que eu mais queria era correr para longe dali se ainda tivesse forças... Pelos deuses, como eu me senti aliviada ao ver que não era o Lee, que eu estava sendo salva. Eu achei que ali meu calvário terminaria... Não foi o aconteceu.

Disse enquanto se afastava dos braços de Sasuke, precisava ficar um pouco a sós para terminar seu relato, se Sasuke a tocasse agora ela sabia que desmoronaria.

**Sasuke: **Sim eu sei, não descobriram que Lee era o Bakemono e ele esteve solto todos esses anos. Eu soube que você teve uma crise quando soube que não prenderam o culpado.

**Sakura:** Antes fosse apenas isso.

**Sasuke:** Como?! Sakura... Existe algo mais?

A rosada apenas assentiu deixando as lágrimas voltarem a escorrer sobre a sua face.

**Sakura:** Eu sabia que ele voltaria, ele sempre prometia voltar após me usar e eu sabia que ele não pararia ali. Durante semanas eu vive escondida dentro do meu próprio mundo, afastando todos que estavam por perto, eu sentia como se estivesse no inverno, porque eu tremia de frio, agora eu sei que era o medo. Quando eu achei que Lee não voltaria a me atormentar e comecei a melhorar ele...

**Sasuke:** Ele fez o que?

**Sakura:** Ele ameaçou o Dr. Nigashi, ameaçou contar a verdade sobre sua prima, ele tinha cartas de amor trocada entre ambos, provas do acontecido. Koichi temeu o escandâlo e a vergonha que teria se a história fosse a público e ajudou Lee a entrar despercebido na ala do manicônio do hospital.

**Sasuke: **Lee... Ele...Te estuprou novamente?

**Sakura: **Hai. A cada duas, três semanas ele voltava.

**Sasuke:** Os períodos de crise. Naruto chegou a mencionar que você tinha momentos de completa lucidez e logo depois voltava a agir estranho novamente. Era... Era quando ele voltava?

**Sakura: **Hai.

Sasuke nunca foi de chorar, na verdade ele acreditava fortemente que seu coração tinha endurecido demais durante os últimos anos, mas desde que voltará a vila tinha voltado a chorar... A chorar por Sakura e foi o que fez naquele momento.

Ouvir o relato de Sakura e vê-la a sua frente assim tão triste, perdida, tremendo como sentisse frio...Era demais para o Uchiha, então ele chorou, chorou como nunca chorou antes.

Sem pensar duas vezes o Uchiha se aproximou da Haruno e a envolveu em um abraço e ali no meio daquela sala tanto Sasuke quanto Sakura permaneceram durante o que pareceu horas chorando, consolando um ao outro.

**Sasuke:** Chore Sakura. Pode chorar.

Sasuke sabia o que faria agora: destruiria Lee. Faria o mesmo desejar ter sido morto e preso antes, porque aquele Bakemono nunca conheceria fúria maior que de um Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** Vai ficar tudo bem Sakura. Vai ficar tudo bem.

_"Sie sprachen nur von deiner Mutter_

_**Eles falavam apenas de sua mãe**_

_so gnadenlos ist nur die Nacht_

_**tão impiedosamente, é apenas a noite**_

_am Ende bleib ich doch alleine_

_**no fim, resta-me a solidão**_

_die Zeit steht still_

_**o tempo pára**_

_und mir ist kalt_

_**e tenho frio**_

_kalt...kalt.._

_**frio...**__**frio..."**_

_Continua..._

**Nota da Autora:**

**Primeiro: Mil desculpas pessoal, eu sei que estou super atrasada com a atualização da fanfic, mas eu realmente sinto muito. Eu passei durante um longo período tentando imaginar se eu faria realmente o Lee como o Bakemono. **

**Sim eu admito, eu não tinha me decido sobre quem seria o Bakemono da história até uns dois capítulos atrás. Eu queria que fosse um personagem que ninguém tivesse pensado antes, alguém que passse despercebido pela maioria. **

**Por isso o bilhete no início da fanfic e a criação do Dr. Nigashi, uma forma clara de desviar a atenção do verdadeiro culpado. Quem pensaria no Lee? Ele, segundo todas as informações anteriores tinha seguido em frente do seu amor por Sakura, primeiro Tenten depois Hanabi. Era gentil, brincalhão e respeitado na vila. Exatamente por isso que Sakura temia ser vista como uma mentirosa, além disso Koichi estava sempre apagando os rastros que o outro deixava para trás.**

**Aposto que teve muitos que ficaram com raiva quando leram que o Lee continuava a estuprar Sakura. Eu queria uma explicação simples e dramática para o fato de Sakura sempre voltar ao seu "casulo", podemos assim dizer, depois de uma significativa melhora.**

**Uma das meninas tinha me perguntado se o Sasuke tinha um pouco de culpa e eu disse que sim. A questão é que o Lee estava completamente louco de ciúmes de Sasuke e para se provar melhor que o mesmo em sua mente louca ele sequestrou Sakura esperando que ela se apaixona-se por ele.**

**E quanto a Hanabi? Por que ela continua com o Lee? Será que ela não sabe a verdade? Será que o mesmo se comporta bem com ela? Até agora ela foi descrita como uma jovem no auge da sua felicidade e prestes a se casar. Será isso verdade? Bom... Vem mais surpresas por aí. É tudo o que eu posso dizer.**

**E o Lee? Ele será punido? Sasuke e Sakura conseguiram provar a culpa do mesmo? Não posso dizer. Tudo é relativo.**

**Beijos a todos que deixaram reviews e não me abandonem!**


End file.
